creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Falsch
Falsch „Es hat nichts Edles, sich seinen Mitmenschen überlegen zu fühlen. Wahrhaft edel ist, wer sich seinem früheren Ich überlegen fühlt.“ – Ernest Hemingway „I’m not a Slut, I just love Love.“ – P!nk, Slut like you „I’m all out of salt. / I’m not gonna cry. / Wont give you what you want / ‘Cause I look way too good tonight.“ – Ava Max, Salt Kapitel Eins: Er „Wir fahr’n, fahr’n, fahr’n auf der Autobahn.“ – Kraftwerk, Autobahn Die Straße hatte eine Länge von mehreren hundert Kilometern und war im Wesentlichen ziemlich gerade. Dennoch war die erlaubte Höchstgeschwindigkeit von Einhundert Km/h auf siebzig Km/h herabgesetzt worden. Das war das Resultat des immer schlechter werdenden Zustandes der Asphaltschlange, denn es war einfach günstiger – und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die Straße bundeslandübergreifend war, auch mit weniger Papierkram verbunden – neue Schilder aufzustellen, anstatt den Asphalt auszubessern. Dieser war angegriffen worden von dem Unkraut auf den trockenen Feldern und den Wurzeln der paar Wälder, die sich an dieser Straße befanden. Risse, Löcher, Brüche. Die Straße war ein Wrack, obwohl sie kaum befahren wurde. Auch dafür gab es Gründe. Vor einigen Jahren hatte diese Straße eine gewisse Bekanntschaft erlangt, als sie Schauplatz eines moralisch verwerflichen Vorfalls wurde. Eine Anhalterin wurde von einer Gruppe junger Erwachsener mitgenommen, die nichts Anderes im Sinn gehabt hatten, die junge Frau zu vergewaltigen und zu ermorden. Die Sache nahm einen gewissermaßen glimpflichen Ausgang, sofern man es so betrachten wollte. Die Frau war wehrhaft und zäh, ließ sich von ihrem Überlebensinstinkt leiten. Letztlich gab es zwar ein Massaker, aber die einzige Überlebende, wenngleich schwer verletzt, war die junge Frau, die ursprünglich das Opfer hatte sein sollen. Der Fall war aufsehenerregend und sorgte für eine ganze Reihe an Elendstouristen. Eine Zeit lang gab es sogar eine offizielle Tour zum Ort des Geschehens, einem kleinen Waldstück am Straßenrand. Eine Handvoll Nachahmer, die sich an dem, was sie als „Straßenspiel“ bezeichneten, versuchten, indem sie als Gruppe losfuhren, Tramper mitnahmen und umbrachten. Bekannt wurden zwei dieser Fälle, die Dunkelziffer wurde geringfügig höher eingestuft. Doch wie bei allem flaute das Interesse der Öffentlichkeit bald ab und aus der ehemaligen Straße wurde wieder genau das: Eine Straße. Eine einfache, wenngleich wahnsinnig lange Straße, die zum Trampen geradezu einlud. Im aktuellen Augenblick befanden sich genau drei davon auf der Straße. Martin Stauber, dreiunddreißig Jahre alt. Er hatte eigentlich einen entspannten Trip mit dem eigenen Wagen machen wollen, aber das befand sich in der Werkstatt. Da er aber seinen Plan nicht gänzlich umwerfen wollte, entschied er sich für das Fahren per Anhalter. Seit vier Stunden ohne Erfolg, in denen er immerhin 21 Kilometer zurückgelegt hatte. 5,25 Km/h Laufgeschwindigkeit, unterdurchschnittlich. Er sollte kein Glück mehr haben, denn er lief auf der schlecht befahrenen Straßenseite. Marion Gronsik, fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt. Sie kam Martin im Prinzip entgegen, würde ihn aber noch nach Stunden nicht sehen. Sie trampte ebenfalls, allerdings mehr aus Lust am Abenteuer. Vor fünf Jahren hatte sie zu denen gehört, die sich am Tatort des versuchten Mordes und der gelungenen Notwehr der kriminellen Verderbtheit nahefühlen wollten. Nun hatte sie ihren Spaß bei dem Gedanken, als Tramperin zu reisen und vielleicht, nur vielleicht an einen Nachahmer zu geraten. Sie wollte keinesfalls sterben, aber die schlichte Möglichkeit machte sie regelrecht kribbelig. Sie würde in etwa einer halben Stunde von einem Mann mittleren Alters mitgenommen werden, der sich von der jungen, blonden Schönheit dafür ein wenig Intimität erhoffte. Er würde enttäuscht werden, allerdings nur, weil Marion ihn damit provozieren wollte. Vielleicht wollte sie ja doch als Opfer der Straße enden? Sie würde ebenfalls enttäuscht werden. Die letzte Person war ein dreiundzwanzigjähriger Mann von hohem Wuchs, der trotz seiner recht asketischen Natur sportlich wirkte, was seinen breiten Schultern geschuldet war. Wegen der unglücklich stehenden Sonne hatte er seine blaugrünen Augen zusammengekniffen. Sein Kopf war bedeckt mit kurzen, schmutzigblonden Haaren, die er ganz bewusst so unordentlich wie möglich trug, was nicht besonders viel war. Er trug ein einfaches Shirt, eine Jeans und auf dem Rücken eine Sporttasche, in der sich Kleidung, Hygieneartikel und Ähnliches befand. Genau genommen trug er diese Tasche allerdings nicht mehr auf dem Rücken, sondern stellte sie vorsichtig in den Kofferraum des gebrauchten Ford Ka, dessen Fahrer für ihn angehalten hatte. Nachdem das erledigt war, stieg er ein. Der Ford Ka war ein kleiner Wagen, um auf die Rückbank zu kommen, müsste man die Vordersitze nach vorne klappen, und selbst dann war es mit der Beinfreiheit nicht weit her. Aber da sich außer dem Fahrer und nun dem jungen Mann niemand im Wagen befand, spielte das überhaupt keine Rolle. „Danke sehr.“, murmelte der Mann und nickte dem Fahrer freundlich zu. Seine Stimme war etwas höher als man es von einem Mann erwarten mochte, aber nicht allzu auffällig. Auffälliger war, dass sein Gesicht keine nennenswerte Regung abgab, die sein freundliches Auftreten unterstützte. Den Fahrer störte es nicht, er lächelte und fuhr los: „Keine Ursache. Ich bin früher auch hin und wieder getrampt, da ist es doch nur logisch, dass ich den Gefallen mal erwidere. Immerhin weiß ich, wie nervig es ist, wenn alle einfach weiterfahren.“ „Sehr nobel.“ Der junge Mann schwieg kurz: „Sagen Sie, wissen Sie vielleicht, woher der Begriff ‚Trampen‘ überhaupt kommt?“ „Nun… nein, um ehrlich zu sein. Woher denn?“ „Oh, das weiß ich ebenfalls nicht, darum fragte ich Sie, in der Hoffnung, dass… Nun, sei es drum, diese Information ist alles andere als lebensnotwendig.“ Er lachte vorsichtig: „Aber ist es nicht witzig, wie wir einfach so Begriffe verwenden, deren etwaige Bedeutung uns zwar geläufig ist, von denen wir aber nicht wissen, was sie an Herkunft und ursprünglicher Bedeutung aufzuweisen haben?“ „Witzig, nun ja, wenn Sie so wollen. Welche Begriffe gäbe es denn da noch? Verzeihen Sie, dass mir gerade keiner einfällt.“ „Selbstverständlich. Mir schwebt spontan der bekannte Begriff der Apokalypse vor.“ Der Fahrer schüttelte den Kopf: „Aber natürlich kennt man die Bedeutung. Apokalypse bedeutet Weltuntergang.“ „Nun, das ist die Antwort, die ich erwartet habe, und sie ist falsch. Halten Sie mich bitte nicht für einen dieser nervtötenden Besserwisser, ich habe gewiss nicht die Absicht, Ihnen auf die Nerven zu gehen. Ich schulde Ihnen immerhin einiges. Aber wenn ich darf und da die Unterhaltung ohnehin schon läuft, würde ich sie gerne korrigieren.“ „Bitte, nur zu.“ „Der Ursprung des Begriffes Apokalypse findet sich im Griechischen und bedeutet schlichtweg Offenbarung. Das hat jetzt mit dem Untergang unserer Mutter Erde eher wenig gemein. Das Heben des Vorhangs bei einem Theaterstück kann eine Apokalypse sein. Wir sehen das nur nicht ein, beziehungsweise nehmen es nicht wahr, weil unser Sprachbild in dieser Hinsicht getrübt ist. Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, worauf ich anspiele?“ „Natürlich, auf die Bibel. Ich glaube ich weiß, worauf Sie hinauswollen. Die Offenbarung des Johannes, korrekt? Sie beschreibt den Untergang unserer Welt und ist gewiss die berühmteste Offenbarung aller Zeiten. Darum wird Offenbarung, beziehungsweise die geläufigere Apokalypse mit dem Weltuntergang gleichgesetzt.“ Der junge Mann nickte zufrieden: „Exakt darauf wollte ich hinaus. Und es gibt noch einige Beispiele dieser Art. Nehmen wir mal die Sprichwörter…“ „Da kann ich mithalten.“, grinste der Fahrer: „Etwa: Wenn du deinen Teller leer ist, gibt es morgen gutes Wetter. Ein klassischer Fehler bei der Übersetzung, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, wobei die eigentliche Aussage andeutet, dass es morgen erneut etwas Gutes zu Essen gäbe. Kein gutes Wetter.“ „Exakt so ist es. Übersetzungsfehler sind gar nicht so selten in dieser Thematik. Der sogenannte Vielfraß etwa. Der Name hat seinen Ursprung im Norwegischen, und ich bitte um Verzeihung, dass ich ihn im Original weder aussprechen noch buchstabieren kann. Norwegen ist ein schönes Land, weiß Gott, aber die Sprache…“ Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Jedenfalls ist die wörtliche Bedeutung des Wortes eher Felsenkatze. Der Name Vielfraß kommt daher, dass das norwegische Wort einen ähnlichen Klang hat. Die unfassbar asoziale Faulheit der deutschen Sprache. Im Englischen heißt das Tier Wolverine, wobei mir absolut fremd ist, welche Bedeutung das haben könnte.“ Nach einer zarten Anspielung des Fahrers auf den Comichelden namens Wolverine vertrieben sie sich die Zeit lachend mit weiteren Beispielen sprachlicher Verirrung, bis die Diskussion mangels Fachkenntnis zum Erliegen kam. Sie schwiegen jedoch nur kurz, bis der Fahrer wieder das Wort ergriff: „Unfassbar. Da hatten wir so viel Spaß, dass ich glatt vergessen habe, mich nach den Regeln der Höflichkeit gebührend vorzustellen: Ich bin Karl.“ Er hielt dem jungen Mann die rechte Hand hin, aufgrund des beengten Raumes etwas verkrampft. Sein Beifahrer griff danach und schüttelte sie kurz: „Jonas.“ „Aha? Ein jüdischer Name, nehme ich an? Es gab da doch in der Bibel diesen Kerl, der vom Wal verschluckt wurde.“ „Das kommt wohl darauf an, wie man es betrachtet. Beziehungsweise in welchem Land man lebt. In unserer Bibelübersetzung heißt jener Walhappen Jona, ohne das S. Lediglich in der englischen Version der Bibel wird er Jonas genannt, der Grund ist mir fremd. Jedenfalls ja, der Name ist biblisch, somit jüdisch. Aber ich bin es nicht.“ „Verstehe. Also, was habe ich dann vor mir, einen Christen oder einen Moslem?“ „Warum nur diese beiden? Warum sollte ich zum Beispiel nicht bei, sagen wir, Scientology sein?“ „Erstens wirken Sie dafür zu intelligent und zu kritisch. Zum Zweiten ist Scientology ja keine Religion, sondern eine Sekte.“ Jonas schüttelte den Kopf: „Der Unterschied zwischen diesen beiden Dingen ist mir zu schwammig, als das ich da differenzieren würde. Ich las kürzlich erst einen Zeitungsartikel, der mich sehr amüsierte, zum Teil wegen der offenbar schlecht durchdachten Rhetorik. Es ging um eine Sekte, die offiziell von diesem Status freigesprochen wurde. Dazu gab es einen kleinen Exkurs, dessen schlichter Inhalt der war, dass eine Sekte offiziell nur dann eine Sekte sei, wenn von ihr, so das Zitat, eine Gefahr ausgeht. Derselbe Artikel sprach an, dass Christentum und Islam keine Sekten seien. Jetzt ist es mir grundsätzlich gleichgültig, ob etwas eine Religion, eine Sekte, ein Fetisch oder sonst was ist, aber wenn jemals etwas gefährlich war, dann Christentum und Islam.“ Der Fahrer ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen und nickte schließlich: „Also keine dieser Religionen, hm? Vielleicht sind Sie dann Buddhist?“ „Niemals. Ich bin schon christlich getauft.“, lachte Jonas, „Aber das ist nur auf dem Papier. Ich bin Atheist. Das gefällt mir immer noch am besten.“ Er blickte zum Fahrer und dachte kurz nach. Dann bat er ihn, anzuhalten, mit der Begründung, er müsse etwas an seiner Tasche überprüfen. Karl hielt und wartete im Wagen, während Jonas ausstieg, um den Wagen herum lief und den Kofferraum, dann seine Tasche öffnete. Dort kramte er nach einem etwa zwei Meter langen Seil, welches er mit geübten Griffen zu einer einfachen Schlinge band. Dies in der Hand lief er, ohne den Kofferraum zu schließen, zur geöffneten Beifahrertür und fragte: „Könnten Sie mir bitte kurz helfen?“ Karl nickte und stieg aus, und als er aufrecht stand, den Kopf etwas über dem Wagendach, den Rücken zu seinem Begleiter, warf ebendieser ihm die Schlinge von der anderen Seite aus über den Kopf und zog. Karls Kehle wurde von dem stabilen Material eingedrückt, als Jonas sich gegen den Wagen stemmte. Schmale, aber gut trainierte Beine und ein fester Griff, mehr brauchte es nicht. Er meinte sich zu erinnern, dass der Erstickungstod beim Erwürgen nach drei bis sieben Minuten eintreten konnte, erinnerte sich aber nicht an die Quelle dieser Information und ging lieber auf Nummer sicher. Er hatte fast eine Dreiviertelstunde im Wagen dieses Mannes verbracht, und als er endlich losließ, dauerte die bestehende Bekanntschaft über eine Stunde. Karl konnte das nun definitiv egal sein. Jonas arbeitete schnell, aber nicht hektisch, als er den Leichnam in den Seitengraben schleppte. Es kam kein Auto, weder von vorne, noch von hinten. Das war einer der Gründe, aus denen er an genau dieser Stelle anhalten wollte. Der Straßenrand strotzte vor Gebüsch, in dem er die Leiche erfolgreich verbergen konnte, bis der Spätherbst die Blätter fallen ließ. Und da es früher Sommer war, einer der heißesten des Jahrhunderts schon jetzt, war dann vielleicht kaum noch was von ihr übrig. Das war der andere Grund, aus dem er an dieser Stelle hatte anhalten wollen. Danach schloss Jonas bequem den Kofferraum, in dem er die Schlinge verbarg, dann die Beifahrertür. Setzte sich selbst auf den Fahrersitz und fuhr los. Sein Ziel war nicht mehr weit entfernt. Es handelte sich um ein enormes Waldstück am rechten Rand der Straße. Von dort ging ein für gerade mal ein Auto geeigneter Weg ab, immer tiefer in den Wald hinein. Zehn Minuten Fahrt auf dem Weg, dann noch einmal acht auf demselben Weg, der nun aber nur noch aus Schotter bestand. Der Wald war so gigantisch wie die Straße, aber weitaus schöner. Die Natur hatte sich gedacht, wenn man schon Brachland in rauen Mengen machen konnte, konnte man darin auch einen der schönsten Smaragde Europas verstecken. Und in diesem Smaragd steckte ein Funken Saphir, ein See mitten in den Bäumen, an dessen Rand, einer ansehnlichen Lichtung, zwei Hütten aus Holz und Stein standen. Etwa fünfzig Meter voneinander entfernt und jeweils knapp zweihundert Meter vom Wasser. Ein Traum, der keines Schlafes bedurfte. Jonas parkte neben der vom Weg aus ersten Hütte, der vom See aus gesehen linken Hütte, und stieg aus, schnappte sich seine Tasche und betrachtete das Gebäude von vorne. Schlichtes Dach, schlichtes Design. Eine Holztreppe mit vier Stufen führte auf eine kleine Veranda, die zu der rustikalen Eingangstür führte. Seine Schritte knarzten leise auf dem Holz, als er auf die Tür zuging, sie öffnete und sich zu seiner nicht geringen Überraschung einer gänzlich unbekleideten Frau gegenübersah, die wie erstarrt zurückblickte. Kapitel Zwei: Sie „Nevermind, I’ll find / someone like you.“ – Adele, Someone like you Kathrin hatte das Radio ausgeschaltet und stattdessen eine CD eingelegt. Sie hasste die Musik, die im Radio gespielt wurde, und auf ihre Playlist konnte sie sich verlassen. Und das war gerade dringend nötig. Ihre Laune war im Keller, also musste ein wenig Stimmung erzwungen werden. Walking on Sunshine entpuppte sich schnell als falsche Wahl für akustische Motivation, weshalb schnell weitergespult wurde auf AC/DC. „Highway to Hell ist an Ironie ja wohl kaum zu übertreffen, bei dieser Straße.“, knurrte sie und blickte konzentriert auf den Asphalt. Die längste Straße Deutschlands und die hässlichste obendrein. Unfassbar. „I’m on a Hiiighwaaay to Hell!“, brüllte sie dem Radio entgegen und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte Bilder von dem See gesehen, zu dem sie fuhr, und wenn das die Hölle sein sollte, wollte sie die größte Sünderin der Welt sein. Das Gegenteil Hiobs, eine Frau, die Babylon selbst vor Scham erröten lassen sollte. „Wenn nur diese Strecke nicht so verflucht öde wäre!“, keifte sie. Die Zweiundzwanzigjährige Frau mochte Selbstgespräche, sie wirkten beruhigend. Und Ruhe hatte sie weiß Gott nötig. Während Back in Black aus den Lautsprechern hämmerte, erinnerte sie sich an den Beginn ihrer Woche. Das Gespräch mit ihrem inzwischen Exfreund. „Ich fasse es einfach nicht.“ Kathrins Gesicht spiegelte damals eine Mischung aus Zorn, Schmerz und Überraschung wider: „Nicht nur, dass du unser Date komplett vergessen hast, du Arschloch! Du hast es vergessen, weil du dich mit einer ANDEREN FRAU getroffen hast!“ Sie überlegte, irgendetwas zerbrechliches auf den Boden zu werfen, aber dazu war ihr Hang zur Dramatik zu gering. Was wiederum den Ernst der Lage verdeutlichte, wenn sie dergestalt ausrastete: „Wie hast du es nur geschafft, so ein asozialer Drecksack zu werden, ohne, dass ich das merke? Dafür würde dir Respekt zugute stehen, wenn es nicht so extrem scheiße von dir wäre!“ Thomas, damals noch ihr Freund, gab sich erstaunlich gelassen. Tatsächlich erinnerte sich Kathrin gar nicht an das, was er gesagt hatte, sondern nur an den Inhalt seiner Worte. Dass es doch nicht so schlimm sei, weil sie ja erst seit acht Monaten ein Paar waren. Dass sie überreagiere. Dass es die andere Frau nicht gestört habe, dass er in einer Beziehung war. „War ist das richtige Wort!“, hatte Kathrin gebrüllt: „Du warst in einer Beziehung. Jetzt nicht mehr. Und wehe, du lässt dich wieder bei mir blicken!“ Da sich der Streit in seiner Wohnung zugetragen hatte, hatte sie einen dramatischen Abgang hinlegen können. Der Gedanke an den Streit hatte Kathrin erneut wütend werden lassen, und sie stoppte den Wagen, um auszusteigen. Energischen Schrittes stapfte sie um den Wagen herum, lief ein paar Meter durch das staubige Feld auf der rechten Seite und stieß dann einen markerschütternden, zornigen Schrei aus. In einiger Entfernung flogen zwei Vögel verängstigt nach oben, und ihre Lunge fühlte sich an wie gezerrt. Sie war soweit zufrieden, als sie sich ins Auto setzte und einen nachdenklichen Blick auf die Straße warf. „Wer hat sich diesen Scheiß eigentlich einfallen lassen?“, murmelte sie: „Ich meine, müsste nicht wenigstens ne Leitplanke am Straßenrand stehen? Abgesehen davon, dass die Straße an sich schwachsinnig ist.“ Sie startete den Motor: „Irgendwer beim Bauamt hat hier stärker gepennt als der Rest.“ Obwohl kein Auto kam, von nirgendwo her, blinkte sie links, bevor sie weiterfuhr, und schaltete dann wieder die Musikanlage ein. Während sie den Titelsong des Pretty Woman-Soundtracks mitsang, schwankte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zwischen der Gegenwart und dem Gespräch, das sie mit ihrem Cousin hatte, zwei Tage nach ihrer unschönen Trennung. „Ich weiß, das ist absolut nicht, was du gerade hören willst…“, begann Lukas und schob Kathrin die Schüssel mit den Apfelringen hin: „Aber ich hab dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass dieser Typ ein Arsch ist, dem man das Hirn entfernt und mit einem Schwamm aus Stahlwolle ersetzt hat. Weißt schon, diese groben Schwämme, die nicht mal Wasser aufnehmen können. Vollkommen unbrauchbar.“ „Du hast recht. Das ist echt nicht, was ich gerade hören will.“ Sie schniefte leise – sie hatte nur kurz geweint – und stopfte sich gleich drei Apfelringe in den Mund: „Isch dschr schn mm afgflln, dsch dische Dschingh schiemlisch nsch Schmm schmgn?“ Lukas kratzte sich unsicher am Hinterkopf: „Ich bin mir gerade nicht ganz sicher, aber ich glaube, du hast versucht, etwas zu sagen. Entweder das, oder du hast einen Schlaganfall. Vielleicht solltest du erst einmal kauen, schlucken, durchatmen und dann reden.“ Genervt die Augen verdrehend tat Kathrin wie geheißen: „Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass diese Dinger ziemlich nach Chemie schmecken?“ Lukas schlug schockiert die Hände vor den Mund: „Oh mein Gott, es kann sprechen. Ein Wunder.“ Er lachte, als er das nächstbeste Wurfgeschoss ins Gesicht bekam, das Kathrin hatte finden können: Einen Apfelring. Er sammelte ihn auf und warf ihn in den Mund: „Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob das noch Chemie ist. Könnte auch irgendwas Giftigeres sein. Sag mal, du hast vorhin erwähnt, du wolltest mich um etwas bitten. Ich nehme an, du meintest nicht nur meine Schulter zum ausheulen?“ Kathrin streckte die Hand nach einer weiteren Süßigkeit aus, zog sie dann allerdings wieder zurück und nickte: „Ja, genau. Ich… na ja, ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie ich mich fühle. Ich meine, klar bin ich sauer und alles, aber…“ Sie rang unsicher nach Worten, und Lukas vervollständigte: „Aber die Trennung macht dir dennoch zu schaffen, richtig?“ „Genau!“ Ihre Stimme war schrill und sie riss sich zusammen: „Genau so ist es. Er ist ein Arschloch, aber ich bin nicht umsonst acht Monate bei ihm geblieben. Und jetzt… nun, ich bräuchte einfach eine kleine Ablenkung, ein wenig Zeit für mich, mehr nicht, und da hab ich an dich gedacht. Genauer gesagt an diese hübsche kleine Hütte, die du hast…“ „An dieser Stelle unterbreche ich mal.“, warf Lukas ein: „Ich habe keine Hütte. Ich habe einen Dauermietvertrag für eine Hütte, das ist was Anderes. Aber ich kann gerne mit dem Vermieter telefonieren, ob ich sie dir für einige Zeit überlassen kann. Was schwebte dir denn so vor?“ „Nun ja, vielleicht so… die nächste Woche? Beginnend am Wochenende, bestenfalls.“ Lukas fuhr sich unsicher durch die Haare: „Hu, das ist… Knapp. Gut, nachvollziehbar, aber knapp. Ich müsste dann heute noch mit dem Herrn telefonieren, denke ich, aber ich gehe mal davon aus, dass das in Ordnung geht. Du solltest dann allerdings Badesachen mitnehmen, der See dort ist ziemlich verlockend.“ Kathrin lächelte: „Du bist der Beste, weißt du das?“ „Tatsächlich ja, das weiß ich. Ist aber schön, sich mal darin bestätigt zu sehen.“ In der Gegenwart freute Kathrin sich gerade, dass zum Sonnenschein und einer Woche Abschottung in Aussicht auch eines ihrer absoluten Lieblingslieder lief, I would Walk 500 Miles von The Proclaimers, sodass trotz des Grundes für diesen Ausflug ein vollkommen perfekter Moment erreicht wurde. Sie war so in ihrer kleinen Welt, die nur aus Straße, Sonne und Sound bestand, dass sie den Tramper, der leicht abseits besagter Straße seinen Daumen raushielt, erst bemerkte, als sie an ihm vorbeigerauscht war. Ein kurzer Blick in den Rückspiegel zeigte ihr dann einen hochgewachsenen, schlanken Mann mit blondem Haar. Auf dem Rücken schien er etwas zu tragen, vielleicht einen großen Rucksack, vielleicht eine Sporttasche. Schwer zu sagen, zumal sie sich weiter entfernte. Es war egal. Sie hätte ohnehin keinen Tramper mitgenommen. Ihr Ziel lag mitten auf dem Weg und dann abseits, jedenfalls hatte Lukas das gesagt. Ein Wald, durch den ein Weg führte. Etwa zehn Minuten, dann vielleicht noch einmal zehn auf einem weit weniger schönen Schotterpfad, bis man zur Hütte kam. Es gab dort zwei Hütten, hatte er erwähnt, und ihr eingebläut, nur diejenige zu nutzen, die näher am Weg lag. Die Andere gehörte einer anderen Person. Darum wollte Kathrin sich allerdings kümmern, wenn es so weit war. Im Augenblick hatte sie noch einige Stunden Fahrt vor sich. Viel Zeit, um alle Alben von Russian Red zu hören. Kathrin glaubte nicht an die Theorie, dass die Zeit kein Fluss, sondern eher eine Blase sei, ein Naturgesetz in einer Dimension, die sich der menschlichen Wahrnehmung entzieht und die folglich nicht vergeht, sondern einfach nur da ist, übermächtig, allumfassend. Nein, Kathrin fand es angenehmer, die Zeit als eine Linie zu sehen, die man entlangschritt, und da sie folglich vergehen konnte, sagte sie, als sie unerwartet früh den Waldweg erreichte: „Tja, wie doch die Zeit vergeht.“ Sie folgte erst dem Weg, dann dem mit winzigen Bruchsteinen ausgelegten Pfad und fand sich letzten Endes auf einer wunderschönen Lichtung wieder. Ein herrliches Stück Wiese, gesprenkelt mit Blumen und mittendrin ein gigantisches Juwel in himmlischem Blau, ein See unberührt von jeglicher Form der Verschmutzung. Die Hütte zu ihrer Linken war ganz offenbar die, die sie nutzen durfte, und sie fuhr um sie herum, um ihr Auto an die dem Weg abgewandte Seite zu stellen. Dann stieg sie aus, schleppte ihre Tasche vom Rücksitz und auf die hölzerne Veranda, die unter ihren Schuhen leise knarzte, um dann den Schlüssel für die Eingangstür herauszuholen. Das Schloss klemmte ein wenig, gab dann aber bald nach. Ganz offenbar das Resultat eines unregelmäßigen Gebrauchs mit langen Pausen dazwischen. Die Hütte selbst war rustikal und vor allem spartanisch eingerichtet. Im Grunde war sie ein einziger großer Raum mit vereinzelt herumstehenden Trennwänden, allerdings keinen Türen, die die Küche vom Schlafzimmer – welches zugleich Wohnzimmer zu sein schien – und beides vom Badezimmer abgrenzte. Zuerst warf sie ihre Tasche auf das hübsche Doppelbett und inspizierte die Luxusanteile. Die Dusche und das Klo waren schlicht, aber offenbar funktionierte beides hervorragend. Die Küche war da ein wenig komplizierter. Ein kleiner Herd war in die Arbeitsplatte integriert, funktionierte allerdings nicht so, wie sie es kannte. Während sie ziellos an den paar Rädchen drehte, die zur Verfügung standen, fragte sie sich, wie es überhaupt möglich war, hier draußen die Energie für all das her zu bekommen. Als das Gerät schließlich ansprang, verflog der Gedanke. Es war nun mal so, warum sich also darum kümmern? In den Schränken fand sie ein bisschen Dosenfutter und einer dieser Schränke entpuppte sich als Kühlschrank. Die nächsten fünf Minuten nutzte sie, um einige mitgebrachte Nahrungsmittel darin zu verstauen. Danach tat sie, was ihr nach einer stundenlangen Autofahrt am angenehmsten schien: Sie duschte, so lange, bis das heiße Wasser nicht mehr wirklich heiß wurde, sondern lauwarm. Dann merkte sie, dass sie nicht daran gedacht hatte, das Handtuch aus ihrer Tasche zu holen, und anders als in Hotelzimmern hingen hier keine frisch gewaschenen Frotteetücher neben der Duschkabine. „Scheiß drauf.“, murmelte sie und straffte die Schultern, um sich selbst bei dem kommenden Gedanken Mut zu machen: „Lege ich mich eben zum Trocknen auf die Veranda. Es ist warm, außer mir ist niemand hier, also kann ich das ruhig nackt machen.“ Für einen Moment betrachtete sie sich im Badezimmerspiegel. Mit einem Meter siebenundachtzig war sie etwas größer als die meisten ihrer Freundinnen und hatte ein winziges bisschen Speck zu viel auf den Hüften, woran sie sich allerdings nicht störte. Wollte sie es weghaben, könnte sie einfach etwas Sport treiben, das wusste sie. Ihre Haare, schulterlang und schwärzer als die Seele ihres Exfreundes, hingen ihr nass im Gesicht und verdeckten ihre braunen Augen. Ohne den Rest ihres Körpers näher zu beachten tappste sie nassen Fußes über das Holz und auf die Hüttentür zu, die sich zu ihrer Überraschung öffnete, als ein Mann in etwa ihrem Alter eintrat. Sie erkannte ihn sofort als den Tramper, den sie ignoriert hatte, und erst als er sich mit einer gestotterten Entschuldigung umdrehte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie vollkommen entblößt war. Kapitel Drei: Die Göttin „Sometimes, Nonfiction is so bizzare that it seems like Fiction.“ – Alias Heft 11 „Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten.“ – Sprichwort „Ich würde jetzt eigentlich sagen, dass ich nichts gesehen habe, aber dass das nicht der Wahrheit entspricht kann keiner von uns beiden leugnen.“ Jonas saß auf der Treppe, das Gesicht zum See, während er diese Worte rief, nach wie vor unsicher, ob es überhaupt eine gute Idee war, jetzt mit dieser Frau zu sprechen. Aber sei es drum, entschuldigen sollte er sich auf jeden Fall: „Darum lasse ich es bei einer Bitte um Verzeihung und der Hoffnung, erhört zu werden. Einverstanden?“ Entgegen seiner Erwartung höre er ein abgelenkt klingendes „Angenommen. Bin gleich draußen.“ Durch die Tür hindurch und nur eine halbe Minute später wurde selbige geöffnet und er drehte sich vorsichtig um, während Kathrin sich zwar entsprechend des hitzigen Sommers, aber immerhin vollständig bekleidet neben ihn setzte: „Das war ja mal eine ungewöhnliche Methode, jemanden kennen zu lernen.“, murmelte sie lächelnd und hielt ihm die Hand hin: „Ich bin Kathrin. Kannst mich Kati nennen, wenn du willst.“ „Jonas.“, stellte er sich vor und griff nach der Hand. Da Kathrin rechts neben ihm saß, hielt er seinen Arm nun genau so, wie ihn zuvor der Autofahrer gehalten hatte, welcher nun in den Büschen vor sich hingammelte: „Ich muss mich ehrlich entschuldigen. Mir wurde gesagt, welche der Hütten ich nutzen kann, doch ich hatte es vergessen. Und weil ich kein Auto gesehen habe, ging ich ohnehin davon aus, alleine zu sein.“ Er deutete auf das geparkte Auto, welches aus seiner jetzigen Position halbwegs sichtbar war: „Ein gutes Versteck haben Sie da gefunden.“ „Woah, Sekunde.“ Kathrin hob abwehrend die Hände: „Können wir vielleicht darauf verzichten, uns zu siezen? Ich bin zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt, nicht fünfzig. Und du siehst auch nicht älter aus.“ „Dreiundzwanzig und ein bisschen, in der Tat.“ Er nickte und lächelte verlegen: „Vorschlag akzeptiert. Und da du meine Entschuldigung angenommen hast, werde ich mich mal zu meiner Hütte aufmachen und, ähm, dann sieht man sich vielleicht.“ „Eher bestimmt.“, erwiderte Kathrin: „Sich auf so kleinem Raum über eine Woche hinweg nicht zu begegnen ist nahezu unmöglich. Und der Strand, wenn man das Stück Gras am Wasser so nennen will, ist eher klein. Wir werden ihn uns teilen müssen.“ Jonas nickte und ging dann stumm zu seinem Wagen, fuhr ihn langsam zur zweiten Hütte und tat, da war Kathrin sich sicher, ziemlich genau das gleiche wie sie zuvor. Währenddessen lief sie den Ort ein wenig ab, von der Hütte zum Wasser, den Teil des Sees entlang, der nicht bis zum Rand mit Bäumen blockiert war, dann auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung wieder zurück. Sie versuchte, einen Blick in die Hütte zu werfen in der spielerischen Hoffnung, Jonas möge ebenfalls duschen und sie könnte seine Peinlichkeit erwidern, aber vergebens. Er saß auf dem Bett und sortierte eine Handvoll Zettel. Auf denen war irgendwas geschrieben, teilweise handschriftlich, teilweise mit dem Computer oder eine Schreibmaschine. Die Zettel waren auch uneinheitlich, entweder Kopierpapier oder Recyclingblätter, wie sie in Notizblöcken verwendet werden. Brandneu oder abgegriffen, verschiedenste DIN-Normen, ein absolutes Chaos. Kathrin wurde neugierig und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um einen besseren Blick zu bekommen. Der Mann legte die Zettel nebeneinander, schob sie ein wenig hin und her, legte hier ein paar auf einen Stapel, da ein paar, dann alle aufeinander und packte sie auf den Nachttisch. Offenbar konnte er darin ein System erkennen. Respekt. Sie riss sich los und trippelte am hinteren Lichtungsrand zu ihrer Hütte zurück. Sie war barfuß, und hier schoben sich die knorrigen Wurzeln aus der Erde, was das Laufen unangenehmer machte. Der Boden am See war weicher, angenehmer. An der Hütte angekommen beschloss sie, den restlichen Tag genau das zu tun, was sie als Sinn dieses Ausflugs betrachtete, nämlich abseits ihres Lebens entspannen. Während sie ihr hastig ausgesuchtes T-Shirt und die Jogginghose gegen einen dunkelblauen Bikini tauschte, dachte sie an Jonas, vielmehr an seine Anwesenheit. Er hatte nicht widersprochen, als sie andeutete, er würde sicher auch über die ganze Woche bleiben, also konnte sie ihren Plan der totalen Einsamkeit wohl vergessen. „Allerdings muss das ja nichts Schlimmes sein.“, lamentierte sie: „Er ist nett, vielleicht macht das ja Spaß. Und er sieht gut aus.“ Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie fragte sich, was Thomas wohl denken würde, wenn er ihre Gedanken in diesem Moment hätte lesen können. „Pöh. Der wird gar nichts denken, dazu braucht man nämlich ein Gehirn.“ Sie betrachtete sich erneut im Spiegel und lächelte sich bewusst angestrengt an, bevor sie sich ihr Handtuch schnappte und siebenundvierzig Sekunden später auf selbigem lag, nur wenige Zentimeter von der glasklaren, unbewegten Wasseroberfläche entfernt. „Wusstest du, dass es eine Legende zu diesem See gibt?“ Die Stimme ließ sie aufblicken. Jonas hatte sein Bedürfnis, ihre Gegenwart aus Peinlichkeit zu meiden, offenbar überwunden und legte sich nun ebenfalls mit einem Handtuch auf die Wiese. „eine Legende?“, wiederholte Kathrin fragend: „So wie die Geschichte vom Schatz im Silbersee? Oder eher ein Märchen, wie Rapunzel?“ „Vielleicht eine Mischung aus beidem. Wobei ich an dieser Stelle anmerken möchte, dass ich Rapunzel für ziemlich unsinnig halte. In einem Turm, wie er beschrieben ist, einem neunzig-Grad-Winkel nach unten und diesen extrem langen Haaren wäre es gar nicht möglich, ebendiesen Turm hochzuklettern. Selbst wenn man die Haare als Leine nutzen könnte, was aufgrund der Brüchigkeit, die mit der Länge einhergeht und der simplen Tatsache, dass Haare ziemlich glatt sind, beinahe unmöglich ist, käme auch und vor allem dazu, dass im beschriebenen Winkel der Kopf Rapunzels aus dem Turm herausragen müsste, folglich das gesamte Gewicht des Prinzen von ihrer Kopfhaut und ihrem Hals getragen werden müsste. Und unter der Berücksichtigung der damals geltenden Körperverhältnisse…“ „Was genau meinst du mit damals?“ „Der Ursprung geht auf das siebzehnte Jahrhundert zurück. Damals waren die Frauen üblicherweise um die eins sechzig groß und fünfzig Kilo schwer. Ein Prinz damaliger Zeit könnte es auf einen Meter achtzig und siebzig Kilo bringen, eine eventuelle Rüstung nicht mitgezählt. Was als Resultat herhalten müsste, erklärt dann die Rote Königin aus dem Wunderland.“ „Aaab mit ihrem Kopf!“, imitierte Kathrin amüsiert den Satz: „Allerdings heißt es Unterland, nicht Wunderland. Der Name wurde von Alice damals nur falsch verstanden.“ Jonas hob eine Augenbraue: „Ist dem so? Nun, sei es drum, worauf ich hinauswollte, ist ja klar geworden.“ „Nur partiell. Mir ist nun klar, worauf du mit deiner Kritik am Grimm’schen Märchen hinauswolltest, aber eingangs erwähntest du eine Legende bezüglich dieses Sees.“ Sie streckte sich vor und tippte mit ihrem großen Zeh auf die Wasseroberfläche. Drei dünne Welle breiteten sich aus, hervorragend sichtbar und von einer Gleichmäßigkeit, die außerhalb der Natur unmöglich scheint: „Also, leg los. Ich bin ganz Ohr.“ „Es heißt, einst soll eine Waldgöttin hier ihr Heim gehabt haben, in diesem Wald, genau dort, wo dieser See nun ist. Damals war der Wald noch bei weitem nicht so dicht, er war heller, ließ den Wind hindurch. Und in diesen Wind verliebte sich die Waldgöttin, sie saß oft tagelang am Rande dieser Senkung und lauschte seinem Lied, welches, so glaubte sie, er nur für sie singen würde. Genoss seine zarte Liebkosung auf ihrer hölzernen Haut, sein sanftes Streicheln durch ihr Blätterhaar. Doch mit der Zeit bestürzte es sie, dass ihr Geliebter nur allzu flüchtig verweilen mochte, und war gewillt, ihm entgegen zu kommen. Sie verließ ihr Heim, verließ diesen Wald und folgte Jenem, der ihr Herz gestohlen hatte. Doch als sie immer weiteren Lebewesen begegnete, Tieren, Menschen, selbst Naturgottheiten wie sie selbst eine war, da erkannte sie, dass der Wind nicht nur für sie sang und nicht nur durch ihr Haar glitt. In dem Glauben, verraten worden zu sein, eilte sie zu ihrem Heim zurück und vergiftete in ihrem Gram den Boden, den sie betrat. Nur ihr eigener Wald sollte bestehen bleiben, dichter werdend, die Bäume als ein schützender Wall um ihr Heim. Dort weinte sie süße Tränen, so viele, dass das Wasser ihr über den Kopf stieg und die Senke, in der sie lebte, gänzlich ausfüllte. Aus diesem Grund, so heißt es, ist das Land, durch das die lange Straße führt, Brachland, von einigen Waldstücken abgesehen, und von diesem hier, der Schönste Wald von allen mit diesem herrlichen Juwel in seiner Mitte. Und darum, so heißt es, stehen die Bäume so nah an dem Wasser, auf ihre Göttin achtend, dass der tückische Wind nicht einmal mehr ihre Tränen zu fühlen vermag.“ Kathrin rieb sich mit der rechten Hand über das linke Auge, in dem sich eine Träne gesammelt hatte, und seufzte: „Das ist… herrlich und traurig zugleich. Wie alt ist diese Legende? Ich hab noch nie davon gehört.“ Jonas legte den Kopf schief: „Nicht älter als fünf Minuten, um genau zu sein. Ich habe sie mir eben ausgedacht. Es wurmte mich einfach zu sehr, dass ein so schöner Ort keine tiefgreifende Geschichte haben sollte.“ Er legte sich auf den Bauch und drehte den Kopf zu Kathrin, die auf dem Rücken lag und seinen Blick erwiderte: „Du hast sogar geweint. Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse in dem Glauben, ich hätte nur mit deinen Gefühlen spielen wollen.“ Sie zwinkerte: „Keineswegs. Es war eine schöne Geschichte und ich finde es beeindruckend, dass du dir so etwas ausgedacht hast. Gerade in heutiger Zeit finde ich, dass das freie Denken viel zu wenig praktiziert wird. Wenn einer der üblichen Menschen mir eine Geschichte hätte ausdenken wollen, glaube ich kaum, dass viel Fantasie und Mystik drin gesteckt hätte. Und wenn doch, dann irgendwas mit einer bösen Hexe, denn seit dem Christentum werden gute Waldgöttinnen und dergleichen gerne in böse Hexen umgedichtet.“ „Dann stellt sich mir die Frage, warum du dennoch eine Träne vergossen hast.“ Kathrin schwieg, und vielleicht war das genug, denn Jonas winkte ab und wandte sich dann dem Himmel zu: „Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob der Wind tatsächlich nicht an das Wasser herankommt. Die Bäume könnten wohl dafür sorgen, aber nicht vollkommen und definitiv nicht durchgehend. Dennoch fand ich die Story angebracht.“ „Und ziemlich kreativ. Machst du das beruflich? Geschichten ausdenken?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Wenn du meinst, ob ich so etwas schreibe, dann nein.“ „Und was ist mit deinen Notizzetteln?“ Sie hatte kaum ausgesprochen, da biss sie sich auch schon auf die Zunge, zugleich wortwörtlich und zu spät. Jonas blickte sie irritiert an und schwieg. „Entschuldige.“, murmelte Kathrin zerknirscht: „Na ja, als du vorhin deine Sachen ausgepackt hast, habe ich möglicherweise einen Blick in deine Hütte geworfen und die ganzen Zettel gesehen, die du sortiert hast. Eigentlich wollte ich nur gucken, ob ich für ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit sorgen kann, wegen…“ „Wegen meinem unangekündigten Hineinplatzen in deine Privatsphäre, korrekt?“ Er lachte: „Dass es sich dabei um ein Versehen handelte, bei deiner Aktion jedoch um Absicht, hast du vergessen. Allerdings nehme ich das mal mit Humor, weil du ja eh nicht gesehen hast, was du sehen wolltest.“ Demonstrativ zupfte er sein Shirt zurecht: „Was nun deine Frage angeht, bezüglich der Geschichte: Nein, ich mache das nicht beruflich, noch hobbymäßig. Aber es ist ein herrlicher Zeitvertreib, sich zu bestimmten Dingen, seien es Orte oder Objekte, eine Geschichte auszudenken. Wo kam es her, wo geht es hin? Allein mit einer herumliegenden Sicherheitsnadel kann man sich die ganze halbe Stunde vertreiben, die der Zug, den man nehmen wollte, mal wieder an Verspätung verbricht.“ „Das ist ausgesprochen faszinierend.“, staunte Kathrin: „Und beeindruckend. Allerdings war die Frage, deren Antwort mich viel eher interessiert, was das nun für Notizen sind, wenn es keine Geschichten sein können.“ „Es sind Gedanken. Ideen, Witze, Sätze und Erinnerungen, die ich behalten will. Nichts Besonderes, nur…“ „… deine persönliche Toilettenwand sozusagen?“ Sie zögerte und erklärte: „Weil auf diesen Wänden ja häufig irgendwelche Sprüche draufstehen.“ Er nickte anerkennend: „Exakt, so könnte man es bezeichnen. Und um deine Vorstellung dessen zu präzisieren: Diese Bezeichnungsidee werde ich mir gleich ebenso notieren.“ „Erst gleich? Warum nicht jetzt? So besteht doch die Gefahr, dass du es vergisst. Außerdem finde ich, dass du deine ganze Geschichte zu diesem See aufschreiben solltest. Sie ist zu schön, um nur uns beiden zu gehören.“ „Sie gehört weiterhin nur uns beiden, auch wenn ich sie aufschreibe. Texte sind in gewisser Weise meine Fotografie. Ich teile sie nur nicht.“ Kathrin richtete sich auf und blickte nun von oben herab in sein Gesicht: „Ich fürchte, das müsstest du mir genauer erklären. Das mit den Fotos.“ „Nun, die meisten Menschen, eigentlich alle, machen Fotos von Dingen, die sie schön finden. Etwa von diesem See. Sie würden ihn auf Bild bannen und sich dieses in ihrer Wohnung an die Wand pinnen. Aber davon halte ich nichts. Visuelle Eindrücke zu kopieren, das ist… das mindert den Wert, verstehst du? Wenn man etwas sieht, einfach nur sieht, ist es so viel schöner.“ Kathrin verstand genau, was er meinte und beschloss für sich, ihren Selfie-Stick in diesem Urlaub nicht auszupacken. „Und was ist mit dir?“, fragte er auf einmal: „Hast du auch irgendwelche schrägen Marotten?“ „Oha. Da werden sich bestimmt einige finden lassen. Ich… nun ja, ich führe gelegentlich Selbstgespräche. Keine Unterhaltungen, weiß Gott, aber Anmerkungen. Sowas wie: Oh, na das ist aber ein schönes Auto. Dinge eben, die man schnell mal denkt, nur dass ich sie eben auch sage. Ich muss natürlich aufpassen, dass es niemand erfährt, sonst werde ich noch für verrückt gehalten.“ „Interessant.“, meinte Jonas: „Und ich zähle scheinbar nicht?“ Sie winkte lachend ab: „Bei dir ist das irgendwie was Anderes. Du bist… na ja, nicht die Norm. Du bist klug, hast unkonventionelle Gedanken. Wie gesagt, niemand käme auf die Geschichte mit der Waldgöttin, die sich in den Wind verliebt.“ Die Erinnerung ließ sie erneut stocken und an die Parallelen zwischen der Fantasie und ihrer eigenen Realität nachdenken. Offenbar wurde sie Jonas dabei zu still, denn er entfernte sich, vermutlich um seine neuen Gedanken aufzuschreiben. Kapitel Vier: Zehn Songs, drei Sprachen und ein ewiger Spiegel „I’ve got a whole lot of work / to do with your heart / Because It’s so busy, mine’s not.“ – Russian Red, Loving Strangers „Ich höre eigentlich alles, lass es nur gut sein.“ – Adéle, Blau ist eine warme Farbe „Was er sich wohl zum Frühstück gönnt?“, fragte Kathrin sich selbst, während sie das ihre zu bereitete. Frühstück war ihr eine Herzensangelegenheit. Sie bereitete sich eine Portion Rührei zu, verteilte diese genussvoll auf ihrem gebutterten Toast und streute ein wenig von dem darauf, was Thomas gerne als Kräuterzeug bezeichnet hatte. Dazu gab es eine Tasse heißen Himbeertee und das einzige Frühstücksei, welches die Opferrunde zum Rührei überlebt hatte. Es würde enthauptet werden, anstatt dass man es zerrieb. „Aaab mit seinem Kopf.“, murmelte Kathrin und fragte sich, ob sie sich mit der Roten Königin wirklich so schlecht verstanden hätte, wie sie als Kind geglaubt hatte. „Ob ich ihm vielleicht Gesellschaft leisten sollte?“ Sie ließ die Sachen auf dem Esszimmertisch stehen und warf einen Blick durch das Fenster zur benachbarten Hütte. Nichts rührte sich, die Vorhänge waren zugezogen. Es war fast elf, schlief er etwa noch? „Was rede ich denn da? Ich bin immerhin hier, um allein zu sein. Das Letzte, was ich jetzt brauche, ist ein Kerl, der…“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stopfte sich ihr Essen in den Mund, kaute und schluckte, kaute und schluckte, goss Tee nach, der viel zu heiß war, um ordentlich getrunken zu werden, kaute und schluckte, hielt inne. „Na ja, er ist schon ziemlich cool. Intelligent und scharfsinnig und feinfühlig. Diese Story über die Waldgöttin… Verflucht, wer kommt den auf so etwas? Thomas sicher nicht, der hätte sich höchstens gefragt, wie er sie flachlegen kann.“ Sie stopfte sich Essen in den Mund, kaute, schluckte, goss Tee nach, der etwas abgekühlt war. Dann erkannte sie, dass sie gerne mit ihrem neuen Nachbarn schlafen wollen würde und murmelte: „Scheiße.“ Dann sagte sie: „Warum eigentlich nicht? Er ist attraktiv und klug, und er ist offenbar ein Gentleman. Sonst hätte er mich bestimmt länger angestarrt…“ Sie amüsierte sich bei der Vorstellung, ihn durch bezirzendes Verhalten in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Gemein, aber diese Jagd war ein Spiel, das beide genießen würden. „Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, als hätte ich irgendwelche Verpflichtungen oder so. Ich bin ungebunden, frei wie ein Vogel. Vogelfrei. Sozusagen vögelfrei.“ Sie kicherte leise über ihren anzüglichen Witz und wurde dann rot vor Scham, als ihr aufging, wie schlecht dieser Witz eigentlich war. „Und verflucht will ich sein, wenn ich diesen Kerl nicht verführt bekomme.“ Sie räumte ihren leeren Teller weg, ebenso die leere Tasse, ebenso alles andere von ihrem Tisch. Dann ging sie ins Badezimmer – sie bezeichnete es nach wie vor als Zimmer, obwohl es nur eine Wand war – und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Knielange Sporthose, ein T-Shirt mit dem Logo irgendeiner Heavy Metal-Band. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stapfte ins Schlafzimmer, wühlte ein wenig in ihrer Tasche herum und zog ein paar Sachen heraus, die sie visuell bevorteilen könnten. Ihre Wahl fiel auf eine kurz geschnittene Bluse und einen leichten Rock auf Knielänge. Darunter trug sie ihren Bikini, um sich um – geplanten – Notfall schnell der oberen Schicht entledigen und ins Wasser springen zu können. Zufrieden mit sich selbst lief sie barfuß über die Wiese zur anderen Hütte und trat auf die dortige Veranda, um rhythmisch gegen die Tür zu klopfen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Jonas öffnete. Er wirkte müde und schien sich Hose und T-Shirt nur schnell übergeworfen zu haben, um ihr nicht nackt entgegen zu treten: „Meine Güte, Kathrin, weißt du eigentlich, wie spät es ist?“ Sie nickte: „Kurz nach Elf Uhr. Und du kannst mich Kati nennen, sagte ich doch.“ Sie lehnte sich lässig an die Hauswand und grinste: „Selbst für Urlaub ist das eine ziemlich lange Schlafphase, nicht wahr?“ „Es geht. Ich muss für die Arbeit regelmäßig früh aufstehen, da ist es eine angenehme Abwechslung, mal fünf, sechs Stunden länger schlafen zu können.“ Kathrin riss die Augen auf: „Sechs Stunden? Das ist ein Vierteltag! Wann stehst du denn normalerweise auf?“ „Halb Sechs, ziemlich genau. Damit bin ich dann ganz entspannt pünktlich um Sieben im Büro.“ „Ein Bürojob? Ich hätte dir eher einen kunstorientierten Beruf zugemutet. Irgendwas in einem Museum vielleicht, oder als Bibliothekar…“ „Letzteres wäre es fast geworden.“, gab Jonas zu: „Aber als ich mit der Schule fertig war, haben die dafür gerade keine Ausbildungsstelle ausgeschrieben gehabt. Also nahm ich das Nächstbeste. Was ist mit dir? Du wirkst auf mich eher wie jemand im Bereich Aushilfsjobs.“ Kathrin straffte die Schultern: „Was soll denn das heißen, bitte schön?“ „Dass du dich nicht mit einem geregelten Job arrangieren kannst. Ich wollte keinesfalls andeuten, dass du keine Kompetenzen für einen, wenn man so will, richtigen Beruf hättest, aber es ist nichts, was dir zusagt. Jedenfalls sagt das mein Bauchgefühl.“ „Und dein Bauchgefühl irrt sich nicht auch manchmal?“ „Selten. Das letzte mal vor knapp zwei Jahren, als ich auf einer Geburtstagsfeier etwa anderthalb Kilo Hähnchen verdrückt habe, weil mein Magen meinte: Passt schon. Eine Nacht erbrechend über der Toilette hat mich gelehrt, nicht nur auf meinen Bauch zu hören. Das war echt zum kotzen.“ Er kratzte sich an der Stirn: „Bei dir jedenfalls denke ich, dass ich Recht haben könnte. Du bist zu sprunghaft für einen längerfristigen Job, darum schätze ich, du erledigst dies und das und jenes, je nach Situation.“ „Das ist…“ Kathrin schlug die Augen nieder: „… erstaunlich nah an der Wahrheit. Aktuell arbeite ich als Kellnerin in einem Restaurant. Ist ein guter Laden, aber na ja, eben nur Aushilfsscheiße. Davor war ich Bedienung in einem Café, und davor… Also, um ehrlich zu sein, ich rede nicht gerne darüber.“ „Dann reden wir nicht darüber.“ Jonas winkte ab und irgendwas an der Leichtigkeit dieser Bewegung nahm die Spannung aus Kathrin. Dann verschränkte er die Arme und lächelte freundlich: „Und was hast du heute noch so vor?“ „Eigentlich nichts Besonderes. Ich wollte mich ans Wasser legen, bis ich Hunger bekomme und mir etwas zu Essen mache, mich danach wieder ans Wasser legen, gelegentlich mal reinspringen. Ich dachte, du könntest mir dabei Gesellschaft leisten?“ „Das trifft sich gut, ich habe heute ebenfalls nichts vor. Beziehungsweise klingt dein Plan ausgesprochen durchführbar.“ Er deutete mit dem Daumen über die Schulter nach innen: „Ich gönne mir nur ein dezentes Frühstück, oder eher ein Mittagessen, wenn es wirklich schon so spät ist, und mache mich fertig, dann hab ich den Rest des Tages frei und nichts Besseres zu tun, als dir auf die Nerven zu gehen.“ „Und ich ebenso.“, erwiderte Kathrin grinsend und lief schleunigst zu ihrer Hütte zurück. Sie wollte bereits am Wasser liegen, bevor Jonas sich dazugesellte, damit er sie bequem betrachten konnte, wenn er sich auf den Weg von der Hütte zum See machte. Nur ein paar Meter, ein paar Sekunden Zeit, sie ungeniert in Augenschein nehmen zu können, aber sagte man nicht, dass es die kleinen Dinge sind, die den Unterschied ausmachen? In ihrer Hütte befreite sie sich von der unnötigen Stoffschicht und beließ es bei ihrer Badekleidung, schnappte sich ihr Handtuch und nach kurzem Zögern auch ihren MP3-Player. Sie besaß ein paar Kopfhörer, damals ein vergleichsweise wertvolles Werbegeschenk, die ebenso eine Lautsprecherfunktion besaßen. „Wäre doch schön, etwas Musik im Hintergrund zu haben.“, murmelte sie auf dem Weg zum See, „Und notfalls kann man sich auch darüber unterhalten.“ Sie legte sich erneut nur wenige Zentimeter vom Wasser entfernt auf die Wiese und streckte sich, bevor sie ihre Musikauswahl startete. Zu Beginn vielleicht etwas Entspannendes, dachte sie. Ihre Wahl fiel spontan auf Sarah Connors Lied „Kommst du mit ihr?“, was sich aufgrund des Inhaltes als denkbar schlechte Wahl entpuppte. Sowohl genervt als auch wütend klickte sie ihn ihrer Playlist blind auf den nächsten Song. Entgegen ihrer Intention, etwas Ruhiges zu hören, dröhnten spontan The Veronicas mit Take me on the Floor über das Wasser. Für eine Sekunde versucht, doch etwas Anderes zu wählen, beließ sie es dabei, war der Song doch von angenehmer Leichtigkeit. Sie war gerade dabei, den Rhythmus des Refrains mitzusummen, als sie aus den halb geschlossenen Augenwinkeln bemerkte, wie ein Handtuch links neben ihr ausgebreitet wurde, auf der anderen Seite der improvisierten Musikanlage. „Interessantes Lied.“, murmelte Jonas, während er sich hinlegte: „Der Text kommt mir bekannt vor, aber die Stimme nicht. Welches Lied ist das genau?“ Kathrin drehte ihm den Kopf zu und nannte Titel und Interpreten. Jonas überlegte kurz, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf: „Sagt mir tatsächlich nichts, aber ich werde es mir merken. Klingt gut.“ Dann zögerte er kurz und meinte dann: „Das Lied von vorher war aber von jemand anderem, richtig? Hast du hier ein Album laufen oder eine Playlist?“ „Playlist.“, antwortete Kathrin: „Eine Sammlung von Songs, die ich ganz gerne höre, oder auch meinen Lieblingssongs. Insgesamt hab ich da bestimmt 350 Lieder drin.“ Jonas hob eine Augenbraue: „Nicht schlecht. Nimmt aber bestimmt ziemlich viel Zeit in Anspruch, das alles zu hören.“ „Zusammengerechnet etwa siebzehneinhalb Stunden, wenn man davon ausgeht, dass alle Lieder durchschnittlich drei Minuten lang sind. Vermutlich also etwas mehr. Aber ich suche mir da meistens eh nur einzelne Lieder raus, die ich höre. Ich meine, ich höre mir nicht alle immer von vorne an.“ „Wäre ja auch zu anstrengend. Hm… Was sind denn so deine Lieblingslieder davon?“ Kathrin zögerte: „Na ja, also… eigentlich sind das alles mehr oder weniger Lieblingslieder. Darum hab ich diese Playlist ja angelegt. Wobei ich eher wenige Lieder darin habe, zu denen ich das ganze Album besitze. Dann höre ich nämlich lieber das Album komplett durch, anstatt die einzelnen Songs separat zu halten.“ „Das ist wohl verständlich. Dann formuliere ich die Frage mal anders: Was sind die, hm… sagen wir mal die zehn Titel aus deiner Playlist, die du am liebsten hörst?“ „Uh, das ist nicht so unkompliziert. Es hängt oft von meiner Stimmung ab. Ist mir nach etwas Ruhigem oder nach was Lautem? Aber insgesamt…“ Sie zögerte kurz: „Okay, also die Reihenfolge stellt keine Wertung dar, ich sage es einfach so, wie es mir gerade einfällt. Nummer Eins wäre Bitch von Meredith Brooks.“ „Der ist mir bekannt. Ein knalliger Song über das unvorhersehbare Impulsverhalten des lyrischen Ich, als Entschuldigung dafür wird schlichter Eigenwille vorgeschoben. Aber eine nette Melodie…“ „Ich glaube, du hast da eine ziemlich komische Auffassung des Textes. Es geht nicht um dieses… wie sagtest du, Impulsverhalten? Es geht darum, dass die Frau einfach so sein kann, wie sie ist, sich für den Mann nicht verstellen muss, und er sie dennoch liebt. Eine Zeile macht das ziemlich deutlich, finde ich: ‚Take me as I am, this may mean you’ll have to be a stronger man.‘ Eindeutig der Wunsch, als sie selbst geliebt zu werden, zugleich die leicht süffisante Andeutung, dass ein Mann, dem eine Frau zu stark ist, nur selbst zu schwach ist.“ „Interessant… ich gebe zu, so habe ich das nie betrachtet. Vielleicht bin ich diesbezüglich meines Geschlechts wegen voreingenommen. Wobei selbiges natürlich auch für dich gelten könnte, aber objektiv betrachtet ergibt deine Ansicht doch mehr Sinn. Sei es drum, was ist Nummer Zwei?“ „Das wäre der Coming out-Song von Ally Hills…“ „Der Was-Song?“ „Coming out. So wie im klassischen ‚Ich bin homosexuell‘-Coming out. Darum geht es in dem Song nämlich. Das lyrische Ich in Form von Ally Hills selbst spricht, beziehungsweise singt direkt zu einer Person, die diesen Song dem Text nach zu urteilen von einer anderen Person, beispielsweise einer lesbischen Tochter, geschickt bekommen hat, die ihrer Mutter durch Ally ihr Coming out mitteilt. Jetzt bin ich zwar selbst nicht auf derlei angewiesen, finde die Idee, den Text und die Melodie aber ziemlich nett.“ Jonas deutete auf den MP3-Player: „Dürfte ich wohl mal reinhören?“ Kathrin nickte und drückte ein paar Knöpfe, bis der Song startete. Erst ein gesprochenes Intro von Ally Hills, danach der Song, simpel, leicht, aber mitreißend, und zum Schluss ein gesprochenes Abschiedswort. Als der Song vorbei war, lehnte Jonas sich zurück und lachte: „Herrlich. Aber zugleich ein wenig bitter, nicht wahr?“ „Bitter? Wieso denn das? Ich finde es total schön, dass man so die Möglichkeit hat, eine direkte Konfrontation zu vermeiden und zugleich etwas Humor einzu…“ „Oh, das war blöd ausgedrückt von mir, entschuldige. Ich meinte, dass es bitter ist, dass man diesen Song nicht wirklich mit anderen teilen kann, nur des Liedes wegen, weil dann jeder sofort denken würde, man wäre schwul. Das finde ich irgendwie…“ „Bitter, tatsächlich. Aber sei es drum. Ich kenne den Song, liebe den Song, das reicht mir. Und mit Leuten wie dir, die weitaus weitläufiger denken als die meisten, kann ich das ja offenbar problemlos teilen.“ „Das ist nett formuliert, danke. Aber machen wir doch lieber weiter. Nummer Drei?“ „Nummer Drei. Da käme mir I would walk 500 Miles von The Proclaimers in den Sinn. Ein schneller, mitziehender Song. Allerdings habe ich dazu keine tiefere Geschichte.“ „Ist ja auch nicht notwendig. Warum muss man immer eine höhere Begründung für das Gefallen haben als die schlichte Tatsache, dass es einem gefällt?“ „Die Welt ist voller auf Kausalität versessener Menschen. Und ich muss gestehen, dass ich es genieße, dir zu diesen Songs kleine Anekdoten oder wenigstens Denkanstöße zu geben. Darum, wenn du magst, mache ich jetzt weiter. Nummer vier ist Something in the Water von Brooke Fraser. Diesen Song hab ich als kleines Kind das erste Mal gehört, während einer Fernsehwerbung zu dem Film ‚Die Fabelhafte Welt der Amélie.‘ Es war einfach schön, diese sympathischen Bilder aus dem Film durchzogen von dem fröhlichen Gesang… Ich bin froh, auf diese Weise auf dieses Lied gekommen zu sein. Und der Film gehört bis heute zu meinen Lieblingsfilmen, wobei ich einerseits immer an den Song denke, wenn ich den Film gucke, und immer an den Film denke, wenn ich den Song höre. Weißt du, was ich meine?“ Jonas nickte: „Sogar besser, als du vermuten würdest. Ich hatte nämlich meinerseits eine ziemlich ähnliche Erfahrung in meiner Jugend. Drei Mal sah ich damals im Fernsehen Werbung für den Film ‚In meinem Himmel“, unterlegt mit einer Melodie, die ich als unbeschreiblich bezeichnen würde. Die ersten zwei Mal war ich von dem Song so gefesselt, dass ich mich nicht darauf konzentrieren konnte, nachzugucken, ob in einer Ecke des Bildschirms vielleicht der Titel oder wenigstens der Interpret verzeichnet sein könnte. Das dritte Mal ist etwas komplizierter gewesen. Ich war auf dem Geburtstag meiner Tante, hatte allerdings keine Lust, noch länger dort zu bleiben. Entgegen den Wünschen meiner Eltern bin ich also bereits mit dem Rad nach Hause gefahren und dabei aus reiner Langeweile über eine rote Ampel. Als ich im trauten Heim ankam, schaltete ich unverzüglich den Fernseher an und sah die letzten fünf Sekunden ebenjener Werbung erneut. Zwei Sekunden brauchte ich, um mir dessen bewusst zu werden, drei Sekunden, um endlich zu erfahren, wer dieses Lied gespielt hat und wie es heißt.“ „Und?“ „Take Flight von Lindsey Stirling.“, erwiderte er: „Ich bin jetzt bei Gott kein Musikkenner, und selbst als Hörer eher ein Gelegenheitstäter. Aber wenn man mich fragen würde, würde ich sagen, dass es die schönste Melodie ist, die ich kenne. Und ich hab die Werbung danach nie wieder gesehen, also wäre ich nicht früher von der Feier abgehauen, wäre ich nicht über die rote Ampel gefahren, ich hätte dieses Lied vermutlich nie wiedergefunden. Was es nicht alles an Zufällen benötigt, um bestimmte Dinge entstehen zu lassen, nicht wahr?“ „Ich kann es dir nachfühlen. Ich bin meinerseits ein großer Fan von Lindsey. Habe all ihre Alben und höre sie sehr gerne. Take Flight… meiner Ansicht nach das zweitbeste Lied aus ihrem Album Shatter Me und vermutlich das, ähm, viertbeste überhaupt, nach The Arena, Prism und Moon Trance.“ „Tatsächlich? Nun, dann merke ich mir diese drei Titel mal. Dir als Musikkennerin traue ich.“ „Das ist sehr nett. Aber wir waren ja mitten in einer Aufzählung, das hätte ich fast vergessen. Für Song Nummer fünf kommt mir Ava Max in den Sinn, mit So am I. Darin geht es darum, dass man sich selbst akzeptieren und nicht für andere verbiegen soll, nur, weil man nicht in deren Konzept dessen passt, wie Menschen sein sollten. Wenn man unkonventionell denkt, wenn man sich unkonventionell kleidet… Oh, but it’s okay to be different, wie sie so schön singt. Für Nummer Sechs muss ich ein wenig weiter in die Vergangenheit. Mein Vater ist ein riesiger Fan von Herbert Grönemeyer, und auch wenn ich mich nie dafür begeistern konnte, weil er mir zu viel nuschelt, gibt es doch diesen einen Song, der mich quasi schon mein Leben lang begleitet, nämlich sein Titel Mensch. Mit diesem Lied verbindet mich eigentlich nichts, ich habe keinen Bezug zum Text, auch die Art, wie er gesungen ist, finde ich nur dezent über dem Durchschnitt. Aber… Er hat einen ganz besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen, weil es das erste Lied ist, von dem ich mich erinnern kann, es bewusst gehört zu haben. Quasi der erste Song meines Lebens. Darum liebe ich ihn.“ Jonas schwieg. Er schwieg eine ganze Weile, tatsächlich die Hälfte der Zeit, die Hey there, Delilah aus den Lautsprechern flüsterte – die Coverversion von Jasmine Thompson – und murmelte dann: „Das ist eine wundervolle Geschichte.“ „Wie sie nur das Leben schreiben kann.“, murmelte Kathrin schulterzuckend: „Na ja, als nächstes wäre Song Nummer sieben wohl If I could turn back Time von Cher. Erneut keine besondere Geschichte, ich bin nicht einmal ein großer Cher-Fan, aber der Song ist klasse. Nun, Nummer Acht, da müsste ich kurz überlegen… Ist es nicht komisch, da hat man 350 Songs, aber kann nur mit Mühe zehn davon zusammensuchen. Nah, ich denke, ich entscheide mich für Seven Nation Army. Ich liebe den Sound in dem Lied, dieses Wummern, einfach herrlich. Für Nummer Neun dann… Ah, ich weiß. Aber das kann ich nicht erklären, das muss man hören.“ Sie setzte sich auf, nahm den MP3-Player in die Hand und drückte wie wild darauf herum, bis sie gefunden hatte, was sie suchte. Begleitet von einem zugleich schelmischen und entschuldigenden Lächeln drückte sie auf PLAY und füllte die Luft mit halbwegs rhythmischen, ziemlich lauten und ganz und gar aggressiven Tönen, gefolgt von noch aggressiverem Geschrei. Es dauerte ganze zehn Sekunden – und diese Zeitspanne war wohl zum Teil der Überraschung geschuldet – bis Jonas die Stopptaste drückte: „Was zum Teufel war denn das?“ Er klopfte sich mit den Fingerknöcheln gegen die Ohrmuscheln: „Ich glaube, mein Trommelfell hat gerade ein Trauma erlitten. Bei all den eher angenehmen Liedern, die du hast, hätte ich das jetzt am Wenigsten erwartet. Gott…“ Er schüttelte irritiert den Kopf: „Wie passt das in deine Playlist?“ „Oh, das ist relativ einfach, allerdings auch witzig, alles in allem. Zum einen: Ich bin mit der Sängerin bekannt. Damit hat man eine persönliche Verbin…“ „Sängerin?“ Jonas blickte sie verwirrt an: „Das… das war eine Frau?“ „Oh ja, das war eine Frau. Ich hab damals auch gezweifelt, als ich das Lied zum ersten Mal hörte. Aber wie gesagt, es kommt noch besser: Diese doch recht kraftvolle Stimme, die den Song schmettert – der heißt übrigens Divide the smallest Unit, um den Titel auch abgehakt zu haben – kommt nicht nur von einer Frau, sondern von einer Frau, die etwa einen Meter sechsundfünfzig groß ist.“ „Jetzt verarscht du mich.“ Jonas schüttelte den Kopf: „Eine Frau dieser Größe kann gar nicht solche Töne von sich geben, das ist rein physisch nicht möglich.“ Kathrin schnaubte lächelnd: „Glaub es, oder glaub es nicht. Auf jeden Fall mag ich diesen Song allen Widersprüchen zum Trotz. Womit wir schon am Ende wären. Song Nummer Zehn. Aus dem Soundtrack des Filmes Room in Rome, eines der entspanntesten Lieder, das ich kenne: Loving Strangers von Russian Red. Der Name, das fand ich besonders witzig, ist im Übrigen irreführend. Die Frau ist keine Russin, sondern Spanierin, gleichwohl sie all ihre Songs auf Englisch singt.“ „Eine englisch singende Spanierin namens Russian Red.“ Jonas kratzte sich an der Stirn: „Multikulti, hm? Woher kommt denn der Name dann?“ „Von ihrem Lippenstift. Die Marke, die sie benutzt, heißt Russian Red. Aber das ist nicht das Interessanteste, wie ich finde. Ich sagte ja, es ist Teil des Soundtracks des Films Room in Rome, sogar die Titelmelodie, würde ich sagen, und als wäre der Film für dieses… Multikulti-Konzept von Russian Red geschaffen, behandelt er die Liebesgeschichte zwischen einer Russin und einer Spanierin, während die hauptsächlich gesprochene Sprache in dem Film Englisch ist.“ „Faszinierend. Man könnte fast meinen, dass da ein gewollter Bezug zur Metaebene geleistet wird, um dem kennenden Zuschauer das Erlebnis zu versüßen.“ Kathrin zog die Stirn kraus, legte sich wieder hin und drehte den ganzen Körper zu ihm hin: „Metaebene? Was soll das sein?“ „Oh, das ist… puh, wie erkläre ich das? Im Grunde ist das ein erzähltechnisches Konstrukt, zumeist angewandt in Büchern, manchmal auch in Filmen. Es setzt die Handlung auf eine Existenzebene unter der des Lesers, beziehungsweise Zuschauers, im Grunde ein paralleles Universum, so wie es alle Geschichten sind, aber mit einem Bezug direkt zum Leser. Ein gutes Beispiel wäre das klassische Durchbrechen der Vierten Wand, etwa die Anfangsszene von Kill Bill 2, wo Beatrix direkt zu dem Zuschauer spricht. Das wäre ein Durchbruch der Metaebene. So etwas, stelle ich mir vor, wäre nun auch in Room in Rome der Fall, durch die Verwendung des stilistisch passenden Songs. Natürlich eine sehr subtile Methode, aber darum gewiss nicht weniger nett, vielleicht sogar noch angenehmer, eben darum.“ Er räusperte sich: „Apropos, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, betreffenden Song anzuschalten? Ich würde gerne mal reinhören.“ Noch durchaus fasziniert von seiner Erklärung nickte Kathrin und wählte Loving Strangers aus. Die Klänge, die über das Wasser huschten, waren das genaue Gegenteil vom vorherigen Lied. Sanft, beinahe zerbrechlich, und auf eine feinfühlige Art nahegebracht. „Das…“, begann Jonas flüsternd, „… stelle ich mir unter Musik vor. Nicht dieses gewalttätige Grölen.“ „Deine Meinung.“, erwiderte Kathrin lächelnd und schaltete dann die Musik ab. Die plötzliche Stille war geradezu beängstigend. Ein unsichtbarer Schleier, der sich um sie legte und an ihrem Verstand zerrte. „Apropos Meinung. Du hast mir ja gestern diese angenehme Geschichte erzählt, von der Waldgöttin, die sich vor dem Verrat des Windes verbirgt. Bist du sicher, dass du dir die Story nur ausgedacht hast?“ „Ich hätte nichts daran auszusetzen, an die Geschichte zu glauben, wie andere Leute an die Bibel glauben, wenn du darauf hinauswillst. Wieso?“ „Nun ja… Es mag jetzt komisch klingen, aber ich habe, seit ich hier bin, noch keinen einzigen Luftzug gespürt. Als… als würden die Bäume den See tatsächlich vor dem Wind bewahren. Und keine einzige Welle bricht das Wasser. Das… das finde ich irgendwie unheimlich.“ Eigentlich war das nur so daher gesagt, aber mit jedem Wort wurde ihr mehr bewusst, dass es stimmte. Dieser See, so wunderschön er auch war, barg eine dunkle Seite, die sich in absoluter Reglosigkeit zu äußern schien. Jonas tat es mit einer Handbewegung ab: „Ich glaube nicht, dass das unheimlich ist. Ich hab schon einmal einen See gesehen, der so ähnlich war. Still, komplett unbeweglich. Scheinbar jedenfalls. Damals war ich etwa zehn Jahre alt und habe einen Mann danach gefragt, der in der Nähe des Sees gelebt hat. Er hat mir erzählt, dass es daran läge, dass der See so tief sei. Bei einem gewissen Verhältnis zwischen Tiefe und Oberfläche des Sees gibt es eine Art… na ja, ich bin kein Physiker, nennen wir es also mal einen Schwingungsausgleich. Geringe Schwingungen, die einen Bruch der Wasseroberfläche hervorrufen könnten, werden schlicht absorbiert und das Ergebnis ist dieser Anblick.“ Er deutete auf Kathrins Bauch: „Bei den Menschen ist es ganz ähnlich, in gewisser Weise. Nehmen wir mal an, ich würde leicht gegen deine Bauchmuskeln schnippen. Die würden sich nicht rühren. Wenn man dann aber mit dem Finger stärker dagegen drückt, entsteht eine Delle. So ist es mit dem See. Wenn ein leichter Lufthauch kommt – und der ist da, ob wir ihn spüren oder nicht, denn so dich können die Bäume ja gar nicht sein – dann bewegt der See sich nicht. Wenn man aber hineindrückt…“ Er lehnte sich nach vorne und streckte den Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand aus, ließ ihn über dem Wasser schweben wie ein Raubtier und tauchte ihn dann wenige Millimeter tief hinein. Sofort breitete sich eine dünne, flache Welle nach allen Seiten aus, stieß an den Rand des Sees und lief auf der anderen Seite weiter ins Innere, bis sie sich alsbald abschwächte und verschwand. „Das war schön.“, murmelte Kathrin fasziniert: „Ein herrlicher Anblick… Und ich verstehe jetzt auch, was du meinst. Allerdings zieht dein erster Vergleich nicht so ganz, mit meinen Bauchmuskeln, weil ich in letzter Zeit etwas zugelegt habe.“ „Wovon man nichts sieht.“ Jonas betonte es nicht als Kompliment, eher als schlichte Tatsache. Kathrin fragte sich, ob er das absichtlich tat: „Na ja, ist ja auch egal… Ich finde es dennoch komisch, einen See so ruhig zu sehen. Als würden nicht einmal Fische darin herumschwimmen.“ Sie hörte auf zu reden und auch Jonas sagte eine Weile lang nichts. Ganze sieben Minuten blickten sie nur schweigend auf das klare, spiegelnde Wasser. „Hast du Hunger?“ Kathrins Frage durchbrach die angenehme Stille, die sich eingestellt hatte, nachdem der MP3-Player kurz nach halb zwei den Geist aufgegeben hatte und keiner von Beiden motiviert genug gewesen war, aufzustehen und ihn an eine Powerbank anzuschließen. Unterhalten hatten sie sich nicht mehr viel, Kathrin hatte sich die Zeit damit vertrieben, sich zu Jonas zu drehen und ihn zu betrachten, während er selbst durchgehend den See bewunderte. Nun begann Kathrins Magen zu knurren, und in dem Gedanken, Mittagessen zu kochen, fand sie eine neue Möglichkeit, sein Interesse an ihr zu wecken. „Ein wenig, tatsächlich.“, murmelte er und rieb sich instinktiv den Bauch: „Nun, wo du es ansprichst, vielleicht doch bereits etwas mehr. Vielleicht sollten wir eine Pause machen, essen, und uns dann wieder für weitere Gespräche oder zumindest gute Musik hinlegen?“ „Im letzten Teil bin ich deiner Meinung, bis dahin müsste mein MP3-Player eigentlich wieder voll aufgeladen sein. Allerdings dachte ich eher, dass wir zusammen essen könnten. Ich hätte Lust auf Spaghetti Bolognese und wenn ich das koche, koche ich sowieso immer zu viel. Es ergibt also keinen Sinn, dass wir separat essen sollten.“ „Da ist was dran. Zu Spaghetti sage ich auch nicht nein, allerdings muss ich sagen, dass es mir nicht gefällt, mich einladen zu lassen.“ „Warum das nicht? Ist es nicht im Sinne einer Person, sich einen Gefallen tun zu lassen? Ohne eigene Arbeit einen Gewinn erzielen zu wollen klingt sehr menschlich, finde ich.“ „Und das ist im Prinzip auch ziemlich korrekt. Problematischerweise unterscheide ich mich insofern davon, dass es mir ein ungutes Gefühl gibt. Als würde ich die betreffende Person ausnutzen. Verstehst du, was ich meine?“ „Ziemlich gut, ja. Aber dem ist abzuhelfen: Ich versichere dir hiermit, dass es mir absolut nichts ausmacht und ich mich nicht ausgenutzt fühle. Ist damit dein Gewissen beruhigt?“ „Soweit schon. Und den Rest übertönt gerade mein Magen, fürchte ich. Wie heißt es dann so schön in diesen Filmen? Mögen die Hungerspiele beginnen oder so ähnlich.“ Sie standen auf, ließen ihre Handtücher an Ort und Stelle, den MP3-Player nahm Kathrin mit: „Deine Witze haben gelegentlich die Tendenz zum halbherzig Trockenen, habe ich das Gefühl. Und ich bin jetzt weder ein großer Fan der Bücher noch der Filme.“ „Gleichfalls. Zwar war das Konzept nicht schlecht, dafür die Umsetzung. Wie dem auch sei, hast du für die Spaghetti richtige Soße oder nur dieses Zeug aus dem Glas?“ „Selbstverständlich richtige Soße. Ich hab sogar Hackfleisch im Kühlfach.“ Während des Kochvorgangs sprachen sie nicht viel, erst wieder, als beide Teller gut gefüllt auf dem Holztisch standen. Kathrin saß mit der rechten Schulter zum Fenster, Jonas ihr gegenüber mit der Linken in Richtung Seeblick. „Sprichst du eigentlich verschiedene Sprachen?“ Er kaute, schluckte und blickte sie verwundert an: „Wie kommst du jetzt darauf? Das schmeckt sehr gut, übrigens.“ „Ah, danke. Na ja, war nur so ein Gedanke. Ein Thema, um ein weiteres Gespräch anzustoßen. Ich rede sehr gerne mit dir. Mit meinen Freunden Zuhause geht das nicht wirklich.“ Sie dachte an ihren Ex, den sie mit jeder Minute als immer stumpfsinniger empfand. „Verstehe. Nun, tatsächlich spreche ich mehrere Sprachen. Zumindest tendenziell. Du?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Deutsch, natürlich, und ein bisschen Englisch. Ich hab wohl Spaß daran, andere Leute in anderen Sprachen reden zu hören.“ „Na denn: Ich spreche offensichtlich auch Deutsch, and I am capable of speaking English quite fluently. Hablo un poco Espanol tambien.“ „Interessant. Warum Spanisch?“ „Ich musste mich damals auf der Schule entscheiden zwischen Spanisch, Französisch und Niederländisch. Letzterem kann ich nichts abgewinnen, Mittleres ist mir viel zu kompliziert. Ausschlussverfahren.“ „Cool. Drei Sprachen, muss schwer sein.“ „Gar nicht. Deutsch als Muttersprache, Englisch ist leicht, und Spanisch… wie gesagt, un poco.“ „Was heißt ‚un poco‘?“ „Ein Bisschen. Ich kann unkomplizierte Sätze und einige Termini, aber dann hat sich das auch schon.“ „Aha? Nun ja, das ist immer noch mehr als ich kann. Und deine Aussprache ist gut, denke ich.“ „Gracias.“, lächelte Jonas und sprach es dabei bewusst ‚Krassias‘ aus, was ihm einen gemeinen Blick von Kathrin einbrachte: „Scherzkeks. Welche dieser drei Sprachen ist denn deine Lieblingssprache?“ „Englisch, bei Weitem. Und ich nehme an, deine nächste Frage dreht sich um die Begründung, also liefere ich die gleich mit: Spanisch beherrsche ich, wie gesagt, nur sporadisch, womit das schon mal raus wäre. Deutsch ist zwar meine Muttersprache, aber sie ist viel zu kompliziert. Englisch ist simpel, einfach und vor allem für manche Ausdrucksarten besser geeignet.“ „Wie darf ich das verstehen?“ „Nun… nehmen wir mal das Beispiel, jemand brüstet sich damit, dass er dich… da wir gerade sehr lecker essen, sagen wir, dass er dich in einem Kochwettbewerb schlagen könnte. Auf Deutsch könntest du antworten: ‚Das würdest du dir wünschen.‘ Auf Englisch hingegen bleibt es bei einem kurzen, knackigen: ‚You wish.‘“ Er räusperte sich: „Zugegeben, mir fallen gerade keine besseren Vorschläge ein, aber so ist das nun Mal häufiger. Oft muss ich in einer Unterhaltung aufpassen, dass ich nicht ins Englische switche.“ „Und du dann Begriffe nutzt wie… switchen?“ Kathrin lächelte: „Ich würde wirklich gerne mal erleben, wie sich das anhört, wenn du diesen Vorsatz ignorierst.“ „Nach dem Essen vielleicht. Ich hab Hunger, es ist lecker, die Konsequenz ist klar.“ Sie aßen schnell, beide heimlich froh über die Idee dieses Sprachspiels. Als sie fertig waren, wischte sich Kathrin die Reste der Soße von den Lippen und murmelte: „Und?“ „Was ‚Und?‘? Ich kann das nicht einfach abschalten. Sowas braucht Zeit und Eingewöhnung, you know?“ Er grinste schelmisch: „Außerdem mag ich es irgendwie nicht, nur einzelne Teilsätze im Englischen zu sagen. Dieses… wie nennt man das heutzutage? Denglisch? Auch ein Scheißwort…“ „Das von einer Rechtschreibkorrektur übrigens nicht mehr als falsch angestrichen wird.“, warf Kathrin ein: „Egal, fahre fort.“ „Ich tendiere lieber dazu, gänzlich in einer Sprache zu reden, oder zumindest vollständige Aussagen zu tätigen, wenn ich auch zwischen den Aussagen switche.“ „Nun, aber wenn du durchgehend Englisch redest, verstehe ich dich kaum. Das wäre schade, da ich gerne mit dir rede.“ „Das ist nett. Allerdings wäre es mir tatsächlich – ganz allgemein betrachtet – lieber, ich könnte mehr in Englisch reden. So viel einfacher als Deutsch, so viel entspannter.“ „Die Deutsche Sprache ist ja ohnehin Horror. Wenn Englisch Mothra wäre, wäre Deutsch Godzilla.“ Jonas schüttelte den Kopf: „Der Vergleich hinkt auf mehrere Arten. Erstens sind Mothra und Godzilla Verbündete, keine Feinde so wie Deutsch und Englisch. Zweitens heißt Godzilla ja eigendlich Gojira, was mich direkt zu Punkt Drei bringt, nämlich dem Vergleich zweier Sprachen mit japanischen Beispielen, wo doch Japanisch selbst ein sprachtechnischer Godzilla ist.“ „Ich find süß, dass du den Vergleich dennoch verstanden hast. Aber darauf wollte ich gar nicht hinaus. Ich meine, Deutsch gehört schon zu den unnötig komplizierten Sprachen. Wo sonst gibt es einen Unterschied zwischen dem Begriff umfahren und dem Begriff umfahren? Wobei der Wahnsinn ja dadurch perfekt wird, dass umfahren das genaue Gegenteil bedeutet von umfahren.“ „Außerdem ist die deutsche Sprache nicht unbedingt familienfreundlich. In keiner anderen Sprache existiert der Begriff ‚Rabeneltern‘, nicht in Form einer Übersetzung, nicht einmal die Bedeutung wird benutzt.“ Er räusperte sich: „Jetzt versteh mich richtig, ich bin stolz darauf, Deutsch zu beherrschen. Allerdings mehr aus dem simplen Grund, dass ich damit angeben kann, diese unrealistisch komplexe Sprache zu beherrschen. Otherwise, I prefer English, by far.“ „Apropos bevorzugen…“, begann Kathrin, „Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn wir uns wieder an den Strand legen könnten. Hilfst du mir, vorher die Teller zu spülen?“ Mit dem Abend kam die Nacht, und es dauerte nur Minuten, bis die Lichtung in dunkles Blau getaucht war. Die Luft kühlte jedoch nicht ab, ebenso wenig wie der Boden, weshalb weder Jonas noch Kathrin eine Veranlassung sahen, sich von ihrer Stelle am Wasser weg zu bewegen. „Was siehst du, wenn du ins Wasser blickst?“, fragte sie ihn plötzlich: „Ich meine jetzt, hier, in diesem Augenblick. Was siehst du?“ Jonas dachte nach, warf einen Blick darauf, dann auf den Himmel, dann wieder auf das Wasser: „Zu viel.“ „Zu viel? Wie meinst du das?“ „Ich meine… Nun, du kennst doch diese Spiegelräume von Jahrmärkten oder Kunstausstellungen, wo man einfach zwei Spiegel gegenüber stellen kann, sich dazwischen stellt und man sich in beiden bis in die Unendlichkeit spiegelt, korrekt?“ „Na klar kenne ich das, das kennt doch jeder. Was hat das…?“ „Diese Spiegel spiegeln eine einzelne, endliche Sache. Beziehungsweise eine Person. Und sie spiegeln sie bis in die Unendlichkeit, was schon schräg genug ist. Aber dieser See, so flach, so… starr. Er spiegelt den Himmel perfekt, und der Himmel ist unendlich, weil er Teil unseres unendlichen Universums ist. Und wenn nun ein Spiegel eine endliche Sache ins Unendliche spiegeln kann, was passiert dann, wenn ein Spiegel eine unendliche Sache spiegelt?“ Er hob die Hand an die Schläfe, formte die Finger zu einer Faust und ließ sie dann schnell auseinanderfahren, eine kleine Explosion imitierend, sinnbildlich dafür, dass sein Verstand damit überfordert zu sein schien: „Das meine ich, wenn ich sage, ich sehe zu viel. Was siehst du?“ Kathrin schwieg. Seine Frage hatte sie kaum gehört. Tatsächlich hatte sie selbst seine vorhergehende Antwort kaum wirklich gehört. In ihrem Kopf wuselten andere Gedanken herum, weniger philosophisch, weniger strukturiert, eher animalischer Natur. Der Tag war vorbei, sie hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit für ihren Plan. Viel zu wenig Zeit. Um eine gespiegelte Unendlichkeit würde sie jetzt einiges geben. „Hast du eigentlich eine Freundin, da wo du lebst?“ Die Frage kam wie von selbst und war nicht geplant, passte aber wohl zu dem sich in ihrem Verstand bildenden Konzept. Jonas wirkte verwirrt: „Nein, hab ich nicht. Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?“ „Ich wollte nur sichergehen…“, murmelte Kathrin und setzte sich auf, „… dass ich niemanden verletze, wenn ich…“ Sie lehnte sich vor und stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Gras ab. Dabei landete ihr kleiner Finger auf ihrem MP3-Player, aktivierte ihn und ließ leise den Song ‚Adam’s Lullalby‘ von Komponistin Jocelyn Pook und Sängerin Natacha Atlas spielen. „… das hier tue.“ Eher versehentlich als beabsichtigt schob sie ihren gesamten Körper auf den liegenden Mann, klebte an seinen Lippen und ließ keinen Zweifel an ihrer eindeutigen Intention. Jonas seinerseits war zwar zuerst irritiert, fand aber schnell Gefallen an der Situation. Keiner von beiden sorgte sich um Verhütung, keiner von beiden sorgte sich um Konsequenzen, es gab nur reine Lust für die nächsten achtundzwanzig Minuten. Kein Windhauch fuhr dazwischen, keine Tiere, wie sie im Wald gerne gesehen sind, ließen sich blicken. Nur sie und der See, der eine einzige, seichte Welle schlug. Kathrin stieg von Jonas‘ Schoß und setzte sich mit überschlagenen Beinen ans Wasser, ein wenig außer Atem, allerdings noch aus anderem Grunde schnaufend: Sie hielt krampfhaft und mit wenig Erfolg Tränen zurück. Jonas deaktivierte den MP3-Player, der inzwischen bis zu ‚Girls‘ von Beatrice Eli weitergespielt hatte, setzte sich neben sie und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter: „Was ist los?“ Er beließ es bei dieser Frage, wartete ab. Sie würde reden, oder sie würde nicht reden, das lag außerhalb seiner Macht. Sie redete. „Du hast mich vorhin gefragt, was ich sehe, beim Blick auf das Wasser, ja?“ Kathrin schniefte und lehnte sich an seine Schulter: „Ich sehe deine Geschichte. Die Geschichte der Waldgöttin, die vom freien Wind verraten wurde. Als du sie erzählt hast, sagte ich, sie sei wundervoll, aber eigentlich habe ich sie gehasst. Weil sie so nah, so unfassbar nah an meiner eigenen Geschichte ist. Ich…“ Sie holte tief Luft und seufzte: „Ich bin hier, weil ich eine Auszeit brauchte. Weil ich Anfang der Woche meinen damaligen Freund sozusagen beim Fremdgehen erwischt habe. Sag jetzt nicht, dass dir das leid tut, davon will ich nichts hören. Halt einfach die Klappe. Ich versuche die ganze Zeit, mich damit abzufinden. Mir ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dass er ein herzloser Arsch ist. Außerdem versuche ich, nicht an ihn zu denken und nur den Kopf frei zu kriegen. Und das hat mit dir besonders gut funktioniert. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich ausgenutzt habe…“ „Ich beschwere mich nicht.“, murmelte Jonas: „Ich bin nur überrascht. Bisher hast du nicht unbedingt den Eindruck von Schwermut gemacht.“ „Ich hab letzte Woche schon viel geheult.“, presste sie hervor: „Inzwischen kommen die Tränen nur noch selten, und wenn, dann versuche ich, sie zurückzuhalten…“ „Warum? Es heißt doch immer, weinen soll befreiend sein. Jedenfalls habe ich das mal gehört. Wieso befreist du dich dann nicht?“ Kathrin schwieg, blinzelte, und eine einzelne Träne lief an ihrem Gesicht entlang. Wie in Zeitlupe glitt sie über die Wange, blieb hier und da kurz hängen und stoppte dann an Jonas‘ Zeigefinger, den er sanft unter den Tropfen gelegt hatte. Das salzige Wasser wanderte daran entlang und blieb schließlich als durchsichtige Wölbung auf der Kuppe stehen, zitterte leicht. „In dieser Träne…“, murmelte Jonas, wobei Kathrin auffiel, dass seine Stimme beinahe feierlichen Ernst innehatte, „… verbirgt sich Freiheit.“ Er machte eine schnelle Bewegung mit der Hand, nur ein dunkelrosa Schimmer unter dem Nachthimmel, und selbiger verschwamm im Zuge dreier kleiner, runder Kreise, die sich ausbreiteten um die Stell, wo das Salzwasser der Träne auf das Süßwasser des Sees getroffen war. „Tränen zu Tränen.“, sagte Jonas, während die Wellen langsam ausklangen. Kathrin verstand den Sinn dahinter nicht, aber im Rückblick auf die Geschichte, die er erzählt hatte, klang es schön, deshalb murmelte sie es ihm nach: „Tränen zu Tränen.“ Sie senkte den Blick, spürte zwar, wie Jonas sie losließ, sich aber nicht umsetzte, sodass sie weiterhin an seiner Schulter lehnen konnte. Fasste die Stelle uns Auge, wo Wasser auf Erde traf und wo die Wellen seicht auf das Gras… Wellen? Kathrin sah genauer hin und bestätigte sich selbst: Es waren Wellen, die sich am Rand des Wassers brachen. Verwirrt und mit einem unerklärlichen – darum aber nicht minder starken – unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend suchte Kathrin den gespiegelten, zerrissenen Sternenhimmel ab auf der Suche nach einer Quelle der Wellen, die sich, so schien es, von der Mitte her ausbreiteten. Sie kamen tatsächlich von der Mitte. Die Wellen entstanden durch eine Hand, die die Oberfläche des Sees durchbrochen hatte, und langsam einen Arm bildete. Sie war nicht in der Lage, einen Laut von sich zu geben, und selbst wenn, hätte sie niemals erraten können, welcher Laut es wäre. Einer der Überraschung? Der Verwirrung? Des Staunens? Der Angst? Letzteres kam ihr sehr naheliegend vor, doch saß sie nur da, starr vor Entsetzen, als die Hand sich beugte, ihre Fingerspitzen auf die unebene Wasseroberfläche setzte und sich daran abstützte, als mehr und mehr sich aus den Tiefen des Sees erhob. Der Arm, die Schulter, dann ein Kopf, bedeckt mit etwas, das im ersten Moment wie Ranken wirkte, über und über mit Blättern versetzt. Selbst, als sich ein Oberkörper und dann eine Hüfte aus dem immer stärker zitternden Nass kämpften, erhoben sich diese absurden Haare nicht aus dem Wasser, endeten erst auf Höhe der Knie. Die Erhebung endete knapp oberhalb der Fußknöchel und für eine Weile blieb es dabei, bis das Wasser sich beruhigte. Und durch die Spiegelung, nicht durch den direkten Blick, nur durch das, was das Wasser offenbarte, sah Kathrin eine Frau, nass glitzernd im Licht des Mondes und trotz der schemenhaften Gestalt eindeutig in ihre Richtung blickend. Kathrin rührte sich nicht. Auch dann nicht, als dieses Wesen durch das Wasser auf sie zu gewatet kam. Den Blick gebannt auf sie gerichtet merkte sie auch nicht, wie Jonas sich lächelnd auf die Knie niederließ und die Arme wie zur Begrüßung ausbreitete. Die Frau änderte ihren Kurs, ein wenig nur, sodass sie nun nicht auf Kathrin zuhielt, sondern links von Jonas an Land trat. Erst jetzt wurde klar, wie groß sie war. Über drei Meter, weit, weit größer als jeder Mensch. Wo ihre Füße den Boden berührten, zitterte und wellte sich das Gras, als könne es sich nicht entscheiden, ob es aufblühen oder verdorren sollte. „Unfassbar.“ Jonas‘ Stimme war nur ein Hauch: „Ich habe die Geschichte so oft gehört, aber niemals diese Herrlichkeit vor Augen…“ Die Frau drehte sich nicht, als eine ihrer Ranken durch die Luft peitschte und sich klatschend um Jonas‘ Hals legte, ihn würgte und am Sprechen hinderte. „D-ie Ge-schich-te ge-hö-rt.“ Die Stimme des Wesens war schwer zu verstehen, aber herrlich zu hören. Sie war das Rascheln der Blätter, das Knarzen der Bäume und das Knacken der Äste. Ihre abgehackte Redeweise tat ihr Übriges, um sie wie lebendes Geäst wirken zu lassen. Kathrin war starr vor Unglauben und Entsetzen, als das, was sie unwillkürlich als die Waldgöttin aus der Geschichte bezeichnete, sagte: „I-ch erz-äh-le dir ei-ne Ge-schich-te. Die ein-zig-e Geschi-chte, di-e du hö-ren muss-t.“ Kapitel Fünf: Was für ein Gott soll das sein? „Der Baum der Erkenntnis ist ein Nussbaum.“ – Dr. phil. Manfred Hinrich "Und Gott der Herr gebot dem Menschen und sprach: Du darfst essen von allen Bäumen im Garten, aber von dem Baum der Erkenntnis des Guten und Bösen sollst du nicht essen; denn an dem Tage, da du von ihm isst, musst du des Todes sterben.“ –'' ''2. Mose 2, 16-17 „An der Lichtung eines Waldes kam vorüber einst der Wind. / An der Lichtung eines Waldes, ganz alleine saß ein Kind. / Als der Wind strich um die Weiden / Wie er’s tausend Jahre tat / als der Wind kam auf die Lichtung / das Mädchen zu ihm sagt.“ – Weise den Weg, Oonagh Am Anfang war die Natur, und sie war nicht einsam, denn sie war nicht nur überall. Sie war Alles. Ihre Vielfalt suchte auf Ewig ihresgleichen, ohne Ambition, war sie doch schon vielfältiger als alles. Doch noch vor dieser Vielfalt, vor allem, was die Natur jemals werden sollte, gab es die Bäume, die sich über den Boden verteilten, geleitet vom Wind, der ihre Samen verstreute. Einer dieser Bäume war ein Kastanienbaum, der inmitten einer Lichtung stand, umringt von vielen, vielen anderen Bäumen, aber weit von diesen entfernt. Er ließ eine seiner Kastanien fallen, die an einer hervorstehenden Wurzel abprallte, durch das niedrige Gras rollte und an eine Einbuchtung in der Erde kam, durch einen kurzen, starken Windstoß dort hineingedrückt wurde und rollte, rollte, rollte. Die Ausbuchtung war gigantisch, viele Dutzend Meter tief, mehrere hundert Meter im Durchmesser, ein großes Loch im Boden, das Teil Desselben war. Dort unten gab es nichts außer fruchtbarer Erde und der Kastanie, die sich mit der Zeit aus ihrer stacheligen Schale pulte. Sie lag lange Zeit reglos auf dem Boden, und irgendwann erbarmte er sich ihrer, nahm sie in sich auf und nährte sie. Die Kastanie wuchs lange Zeit überhaupt nicht, und als sie dann aufging, geschah es sehr, sehr langsam. Von dem Moment an, da der Boden sie verschlungen hatte, bis zu dem Tag, an dem ein etwas über drei Meter großer Baum gewachsen war, vergingen über fünfzig Jahre. Dann allerdings ging alles sehr schnell. An einem verregneten, stürmischen Tag begann der Stamm sich zu strecken wie ein langgezogenes Band aus Leder, beugte sich nach links, nach rechts, um dann seine Äste abzuwerfen. Sie klatschten auf das nasse Gras, landeten in der seichten Pfütze, die sich um den Stamm sammelte. Dieser hob nun langsam seine Wurzeln aus der Erde und wie ein Tintenfisch mit seinen Tentakeln zog er sich nach vorn, schüttelte die von Erde und Stein verklebten Stränge, bis sie sauber waren, und teilte sich von unten beginnend in der Mitte, bis auf fast die Hälfte seiner gesamten Länge. Die unteren Teile des Baumes klafften auseinander, beugten sich, die Wurzeln zogen sich in den geteilten Stamm zurück, und bald änderte auch die obere Hälfte ihre Form. Anfänglich konnte man meinen, es wuchsen zwei Äste aus dem Stamm heraus, der eine links, der andere rechts, allerdings waren diese Äste viel zu glatt, viel zu strukturiert, viel zu gleichmäßig geformt. Als sich etwas unterhalb der ausgedünnten Baumkrone eine Schmälerung des Holzes einstellte, hätte ein etwaiger Beobachter langsam erkannt, dass die Kastanie grob menschliche Formen annahm. Beine und Füße, Arme und Hände, Becken, Torso, Kopf. Nach zwei Stunden dann stand sie dort, aufrecht und atmend, die Kastanie in der Form einer jungen Frau mit einem Nest aus Blättern, die einen kurzen Haarschnitt repräsentierten, einem schlanken Körper aus reinem, glatten Holz, nur an wenigen Stellen von einer dünnen Schicht Rinde überzogen, die wie Pigmentflecken ein wenig heller wirkte als der Rest. Sie öffnete die Augen, die vom dunkelsten Braun waren, das sich in der Natur finden lassen konnte, blickte gen Himmel und atmete ein, zum ersten Mal. Dann machte sie einen unsicheren Schritt. Ihre Beine spiegelten die Standfestigkeit ihrer Natur wider, sie taumelte nicht ein bisschen, wurde schneller und lief dann mit gewaltigen Schritten den gewölbten Boden empor, an dessen unterem Ende sie geboren worden war. Mit jedem Schritt an Geschwindigkeit gewinnend stoppte sich nicht an der Kante, sondern lief weiter, durch den lichten Wald, der sich in einiger Entfernung um die Einbuchtung herum gebildet hatte, lief und lief und lief und lief. Der erste Ton aus dem Mund der Kastanie war ein freudiges Jauchzen. Es war alles so neu für sie. Jeder Atemzug, jede Bewegung, das Knarzen der Wurzeln, auf die sie trat – und wofür sie sich sofort entschuldigte – sowie die Geräusche der Vögel, die flatterten und zwitscherten. Der Wind auf ihren ausgestreckten Armen, der scharfe Stich in ihrem Zeh, als sie gegen einen Stein trat. Dafür entschuldigte sie sich nicht. Der Stein war ihr suspekt, die Berührung ließ sie frösteln. Steine waren nichts für die Kastanie, das merkte sie sofort. Der Wald war groß, geradezu gigantisch, und die Kastanie begann schnell, jeden Zentimeter Holz zu erkunden, jeden Kubikliter fruchtbarer Erde, jedes Blatt, das sich sanft im Wind bewegte. Und eine Zeit lang war das genug. Die Kastanie lag auf dem Rücken in ihrer Grube und sang ein Lied in der Sprache der Wesen, die sie vor wenigen Jahrzehnten zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, eine Erinnerung, an die sie mit bitterer Süße im Kopf dachte. Es waren Tiere gewesen, die sich Menschen nannten, was das Erste war, was die Kastanie verwirrt hatte. Sie kannte viele Tiere, aber diese hatten keine Namen und nicht das Bedürfnis, sich einen zu geben. Die Bäume taten es ihnen gleich und so auch die Kastanie, die von sich nicht als Kastanie dachte, lediglich als: Ich. Aber diese, nun, Menschen waren da anders. Sie sprachen viel miteinander auf eine Art, die der Kastanie zuerst primitiv vorkam, dann aber einen gewissen ästhetischen Wert versprach. Vor allem aber war es der Klang von etwas Neuem. Es waren vier gewesen damals, einer dieser Menschen vom Körper her nicht unähnlich der Kastanie, kleiner zwar um fast zwei Meter, doch mit ähnlicher Figur, gleichwohl längeren Haaren. Sie lief in der Mitte, eingekreist von den anderen Dreien, die größer, aber auch grober wirkten. Keine Wölbungen vor der Brust, weniger Haare auf dem Kopf, dafür mehr um den Mund herum. Ihre Haut war Großteils bedeckt mit etwas, was die Kastanie als nachträglich angelegte Rinde aus Fell wahrnahm. Das Wesen in der Mitte unterbrach das Gespräch für einen Monolog, wie es schien, der sich aber dem Rhythmus des Waldes anpasste, ein sanftes Wogen der Stimme und die Kastanie hörte zum ersten Mal Gesang: „In des Waldes grünen Fluten, Wo die Bäume Harz verbluten, Wo das graue leben sich verdrängt Und die Seele Einklang fängt. Hier im grünen Meer, ja, da bin ich gern! Umgeben nur von sanftem Tier Darum lieb‘ ich es hier!“ Eines der groben Wesen schien etwas sagen zu wollen, aber es verstummte, so wie das singende Wesen, als sie die Kastanie erblickten. Sie stand direkt vor ihnen, mit der Brust an einen Baum gelehnt, die Arme sanft in dessen Rinde gekrallt, und starrte zurück in der Hoffnung auf mehr von diesen wundersamen Geräuschen. Denn so sie auch kein Wort verstanden hatte, war sie doch der positiven Grundstimmung gewahr. Anstatt des Gesanges kamen zwei der drei groben Wesen auf sie zu gerannt, schrien unverständliche Worte und nahmen lange, silbern blitzende Dinger mit scharfen Kanten in die Hände. Eines dieser Dinger traf die Kastanie an der Hüfte, woanders konnte sie kaum getroffen werden, überragte sie die Wesen doch um mehr als das Doppelte. Dennoch war der Schmerz beißend, viel Schlimmer als bei dem Stein damals, und ein Schwall von Harz ergoss sich aus dem Spalt über ihrem Becken. Sie schrie, und der Wald schrie mit ihr, als sie in ihrem ersten Anfall von Zorn einen Tritt machte, der die Kreatur, die sie verletzt hatte, ins Dickicht schleuderte. Ein Fingerschnippen der Kastanie war den Dornen Befehl genug und unter den Klängen reiner Agonie zerpflückten sie das Biest wie ein lästiges Kraut. Das zweite angreifende Wesen fiel der Kastanie selbst zum Opfer, als sie es erst in die Höhe riss, und schließlich entzweite. Das dritte grobe Wesen hatte derweil die Frau zur Seite gestoßen und hielt der Kastanie ein kleines Holzkreuz entgegen, auf dem eine winzige Figur, ebenfalls aus Holz, genagelt worden war. Das Kreuz war aus Eiche, die Figur aus Kiefer, beides gute Freunde der Kastanie, und sich mit ihren Leichen zu schmücken ließ bei der Kastanie jedwede Sicherung durchbrennen. Der Schänder wusste nicht einmal, wie ihm geschah, als die leibhaftigste Gottheit, die er je sehen würde, sein Herz auf ihrem Zeigefinger aufspießte, nur um es ihm daraufhin den Hals hinunterzuschieben Das singende Wesen hingegen starrte nur voller Entsetzen auf das Geschehen und rührte sich nicht, was die Kastanie als freundliche Geste deutete. Sie reinigte ihren Körper von dem roten, dünnflüssigen Harz der Kreaturen, verschloss ihre eigene Wunde, die erst in einigen Stunden verheilt sein würde, und legte sich auf den Bauch, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt, auf Augenhöhe mit dem letzten Wesen. Für eine Weile starrten sie sich nur gegenseitig an, während das Harz der Kastanie in den Boden sickerte und den Quell für neue Blumen stellte. Und nach einer Ewigkeit – und einigen missglückten Kommunikationsversuchen – begann das Wesen zu singen. Die Frau blieb bei der Kastanie, für lange, lange Zeit. Sie lehrte sie die Sprache der Menschen und ihre Kultur, wobei die Kastanie noch immer nicht verstand, was für einen Zweck es hatte, die Körper mit Leichenteilen ihrer Freunde zu schmücken, die einen Gott darstellten, der tot war. „Ein Gott, der stirbt.“, hatte sie gemurmelt: „Was soll das für ein Gott sein, wenn er die Natur nicht ehrt, sondern ihren Lauf durchkreuzt und Leben gibt, wo keines sein sollte, nur um unfähig zu sein, sein eigenes zu bewahren?“ Die Frau hatte keine Antwort darauf gewusst, hielt jedoch daran fest. Auch, als die Kastanie den Reiz des Leichenschmucks testete und enttäuscht war, als sie die Fleischfetzen der Männer wieder von ihrer Haut puhlte. Ihr reiner Körper war ihr lieber. Schon bald, so merkte die Kastanie, wurde die Frau alt, und dann starb sie. „Welcher Gott soll das sein“, jammerte die Kastanie, als sie die Leiche ihrer Freundin in den Bäumen nahe ihrer Grube drapierte, „wenn seine Ebenbilder so zerbrechlich und kurzlebig sind? Was für ein Gott soll das sein?“ Nun lag sie da und sang das Lied in Gedenken an ihre Freundin, deren Gebeine bereits seit langer Zeit unter der immer fruchtloser werdenden Erde lagen, als sie eine Stimme vernahm. Und einen Begriff, der ihr zugetragen wurde von ebenjener Freundin, der Begriff, den sie seit damals das eine ums andere Mal gehört hatte. Waldgöttin. Sie kannte dieses Wort und seine Bedeutung, und es klang schön, aber sie schwor dem jedes Mal innerlich ab. Die Vorstellung, die von Göttern existierte, war ihr zuwider. Der Gott, an den die Frau zuerst geglaubt hatte, glich eher einem aggressiven, impulsiven Kind, ein narzisstischer Balg. Mit so etwas auf eine Stufe degradiert zu werden, das war einfach… „Ich hab gehört, sie soll über zwei Meter groß sein.“ Es waren die Blätter, die ihr die Stimmen zutrugen, und die Kastanie machte sich auf den Weg, ihrem Ruf zu folgen. Seit ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen mit Menschen war sie vorsichtig und versteckte sich hinter ihren Freunden, während sie langsam an die Quelle der Stimmen schritt. „Wir wandern hier jetzt seit zwei Tagen durch den Wald. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du das ignorieren würdest, würde ich sagen, du hast sie nicht mehr alle. Und wir haben sie auch nicht mehr alle, weil wir so bescheuert waren, dich zu begleiten.“ Die Kastanie spähte durch die Blätter und sah drei Menschen, zwei Männer und eine Frau, durch die Bäume straucheln. Sie trugen Rucksäcke, robuste Kleidung und Wanderschuhe. Die Frau hatte ihre braunen Haare zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden, und die Kastanie betastete unwillkürlich ihre eigenen, wild wachsenden Blätter. Einer der Männer war blond, der andere hatte eine Glatze, und so standen ihre Bezeichnungen für die Kastanie sofort fest: Der Blonde, die Glatze und Die Frau. Der Blonde war es nun, der maulend erwähnte: „Wir hätten an diesem Wochenende das Kino besuchen können. Du weißt, wegen der großen Anpreisung von Metropolis. Dieser Film soll angeblich in der Zukunft spielen und er ist wahnsinnig lang. Über zwei Stunden.“ „So lang kann man einen Film gar nicht drehen.“, seufzte die Frau, drehte sich dann aber zu der Glatze: „Allerdings hat er wohl Recht. Das wäre eine sinnvollere Betätigung als hier umherzuwandern.“ „Ach, hört doch auf.“ Die Glatze warf genervt die Arme in die Luft: „Ich habe euch nicht gezwungen, ich habe euch überredet. Also beschwert euch nicht. Achtet lieber darauf, ob ihr irgendwas seht. Irgendwas Ungewöhnliches.“ Die Frau verdrehte die Augen, schlang dann ihre Hände um den Arm der Glatze und schmiegte sich an ihn: „Ist ja schon gut, war nicht so gemeint. Sag, kannst du noch einmal kurz erklären, wonach genau wir denn Ausschau halten sollen?“ „Nach den Geschichten, die ich gehört habe, soll es eine Frau sein, über zwei Meter groß und komplett aus dem Holz eines Kastanienbaumes bestehend. In den Überlieferungen heißt es, ihr Kopf sei vollständig mit den Blättern dieser Art Baum bedeckt.“ „Also eine Holzpuppe.“, murmelte der Blonde trocken: „Wir suchen im drittgrößten Wald Deutschlands nach einer Holzpuppe? Klasse.“ „Tatsächlich ist es der fünftgrößte Wald.“, ergänzte die Frau und kniff die Augen zusammen, um nachzudenken: „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, jedenfalls. Ich habe mal gelesen, dass er aus zwei Teilen besteht, einem sehr großen und einem etwas kleineren Teil, die zwar zusammen den drittgrößten Wald ergeben, aber eigentlich als zwei einzelne Wälder gewertet werden müssten. Also der Fünftgrößte und der… keine Ahnung, der Siebtgrößte oder so.“ „Und warum werden sie dann doch als ein Part genommen?“ „Weil es nun Mal deutlich besser klingt, den drittgrößten Wald zu haben als den fünft- und den siebtgrößten Wald. Das ist eine Prestigeangelegenheit. Damit müsstest du dich doch auskennen.“ Die Kastanie hörte noch weiter zu, aus sicherer Entfernung und weit versteckt. Das Gespräch bestand noch eine Weile aus kritischen Wortgefechten, bevor es ins Schweigen verlief, und dann kam bald der Abend. Und die Kastanie konnte die Augen nicht von dem Blonden abwenden. Die drei Menschen bauten ein Lager auf bestehend aus zwei Zelten, die noch aus den sogenannten Kriegsbeständen ihrer Eltern stammten, ein Begriff, mit dem die Kastanie wenig anfangen konnte. Krieg war ihr im Prinzip nicht unbekannt, aber was sollte das für ein Krieg gewesen sein? Sie hatte ihn wohl gänzlich verpasst, was sie nicht bedauerte. Als die Nacht hereinbrach und alle drei schliefen, wurde die Kastanie mutiger. Nicht, dass sie ursprünglich Angst gehabt hatte, sie kannte inzwischen ihre Robustheit gegen die menschliche Aggressivität, aber Vorsicht, so glaubte sie, sei besser als Nachsicht. Dieses Sprichwort hatte sie von ihrer ersten menschlichen Freundin gelernt. In dem einen Zelt schlief die Glatze gemeinsam mit der Frau, in dem zweiten Zelt der Blonde. Dies war das Zelt, dem sich die Kastanie nun zuwandte. Sie schlich sich heran, trotz ihrer Größe lautlos, denn der Boden schluckte jeden ihrer Schritte wie Wasser. Nicht einmal die Grashalme zitterten. Sie öffnete die Knöpfe des Zelts, langsam und leise, einen nach dem anderen. Der Blonde lag auf einem Rechteck aus Stoff, ob der hohen Temperaturen unbekleidet, sodass die Kastanie ihn in voller Pracht sehen konnte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie einen Mann sah, nicht einmal das erste Mal, dass sie einen nackten Mann sah, wohl aber das erste Mal, dass sie ein ihr nur vom Hörensagen bekanntes Gefühl verspürte, dessen Wahrnehmung ihr von Tieren beigetragen worden war. Sie hatte den Begriff, den die Tiere ihr genannt hatten, nie gemocht und sich stattdessen einen eigenen ausgedacht: Liebe. Ein so viel schöneres Wort als Paarungstrieb. Ohne das Zelt zu schließen, zog die Kastanie sich in den Wald zurück und überlegte sich ein kleines, feines Spiel. Der Blonde wachte auf, als sich drei Eichhörnchen an seinen Füßen zu schaffen machten. Zuerst verwundert darüber, dass das Zelt offen stand, fesselte aber sehr schnell etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit: Die Eichhörnchen hielten alle drei ein Gänseblümchen in den Pfoten und standen in Reih und Glied, den Blick auf ihn gerichtet. „Was zum…?“ Der unvollendete Fluch stockte in seiner Kehle, als die Eichhörnchen zur Seite traten – eines nach rechts, zwei nach links – und den Blick auf die Wiese vor dem Zelt freigaben, auf der sich ein weiteres Phänomen darlegte. Beginnend direkt vor dem Zelt hatte sich eine Reihe von Gänseblümchen erhoben, die eine lange, dünne und im Mondschein hervorragend sichtbare Kette bildeten, welche bis in den tiefen Wald führte. Der Blonde war sich sicher, dass diese Blumen am Vorabend noch nicht dort gewesen waren, und seine Neugier überwand seine Müdigkeit mit Leichtigkeit. Er wühlte in seinen Sachen nach einer Lichtquelle und wurde in Form eines Feuerzeuges fündig, mit dessen kleiner Leuchte er sich daran machte, den Blumen zu folgen. Dank der Wärme des Bodens fiel ihm erst am Rande der Lichtung auf, dass er keine Schuhe trug, aber die Blumen führten ihn über einen Weg frei jeglichen Wurzelwerkes und somit beließ er es dabei. Die Kette führte unbestimmbar tief in den Wald, aber der Blonde verspürte keine Furcht. Dies mochte die Natur sein, dachte er, doch hatte nicht Gott selbst die Natur dem Menschen untertan gemacht? Ohne, dass es sich so anfühlte, lief er über eine Stunde, bis er schließlich auf eine weitere Lichtung trat, an der sich ihm ein dritter, fantastischer Anblick bot. Die Kette aus Gänseblümchen endete wenige Schritte vor ihm vor einer Grube, die umringt war von einem einzigen Kreis aufblühender Tulpen aller Farben. Der Blonde war kein Naturkenner, er war kein Pflanzenliebhaber, doch dieser Anblick raubte ihm den Atem. So sehr sogar, dass er den Schatten, der sich neben ihm aufbaute, erst bemerkte, als dieser sprach: „Es ist eine wahre Gunst, dies zu sehen, nicht wahr?“ Der Blonde fuhr herum und glaubte zuerst, sich im Anblick zu täuschen. Hatte der Baum neben ihm gerade gesprochen? Erst nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln und der Zuhilfenahme des Feuerzeuges erkannte er, dass er nicht auf den schlanken Stamm eines Nussbaumes blickte, sondern auf… Beine. Sein Blick schnellte nach oben, entlang an glatten, hölzernen Hüften, über einen festen Bauch und mit Moos bedeckte Brüste bis hin zu einem in Blättern versteckten Haupt, welches gut und gerne anderthalb Meter höher über dem Erdboden lungerte als sein eigenes. Die warmen, dunklen Augen in diesem Gesicht lächelten ihm zu: „Man möchte fast meinen, es ist ein göttlicher Anblick, nicht wahr?“ Der Blonde taumelte zurück, drei Schritte, vier, sieben insgesamt – und stoppte unwissentlich nur Zentimeter von der Grube entfernt – bis er dieses Wesen vollständig erblicken konnte, als sie in das Mondlicht trat. Drei Meter groß und größer, braun und hölzern, doch in ihrer Bewegung so geschmeidig wie Seide, ihr ganzes Sein hatte etwas an sich, was des Blonden Verstand massiv überstrapazierte. Er war schlichtweg nicht in der Lage zu begreifen, was dort vor ihm stand, und als Reaktion zitierte sein Hirn ihm eine Stelle aus der Bibel vor. „Und es wird geschehen, wenn meine Herrlichkeit vorüberzieht, dann werde ich dich in die Felsenhöhle stellen und meine Hand schützend über dich halten, bis ich vorübergegangen bin. Dann werde ich meine Hand wegnehmen, und du wirst mich von hinten sehen; aber mein Angesicht darf nicht gesehen werden. Wenn dann meine Herrlichkeit vorüberzieht, werde ich dich in einen Felsspalt stellen und meine Hand als Schutz über dich halten, bis ich vorüber bin. Dann werde ich meine Hand wegnehmen, und du kannst mich von hinten sehen. Aber mein Gesicht darf nicht gesehen werden." „Zweites Buch Mose, Kapitel 33, Vers 22.“, hauchte der Blonde und taumelte leicht. Dann rannte er los, so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen. Rannte irgendwohin, bloß weg von diesem… Ding. Er ahnte, was sie sein musste. Die Waldgottheit, nach der sein Freund so erpicht suchte und die ihn ganz sicher zu sich gelockt hatte, um zu tun, was diese heidnischen Götter eben so tun. Geschichten von den Azteken blitzten in seinem Gedächtnis auf, von Blutopfern, denen bei lebendigem Leibe das Herz herausgeschnitten wurde. So wollte er nicht enden. Einer der Bäume auf seinem Weg hob eine Wurzel und peitschte sie dem Blonden gegen die Brust. Während die Physik auf eine faszinierende Art ihre Wirkung tat – die Kraft hinter dem Hieb entsprach nahezu genau der Energie aus des Blonden Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit, sodass er nicht einmal nach Hinten geworfen wurde sondern ganz einfach stehen blieb – war nicht klar, ob das trockene Knacken von dem Wurzelstrang oder einer seiner Rippen herrührte. Es war ohnehin nicht relevant. Die Bäume bogen sich und streckten dicke, starke Äste aus, im ihn in die Luft zu heben, auf Augenhöhe mit der Waldgöttin, die ihm ohne Hast nachgelaufen kam und direkt vor ihm stehen blieb. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich Verwunderung: „Warum fliehst du mich? Ich will dir nichts Böses tun. Nur…“ Der Blonde spuckte ihr ins Gesicht, eine Trotzreaktion und die einzige, zu der er gerade in der Lage war. Hätte er darüber nachdenken können, er hätte nicht gewusst, warum er es tat. Es war denkbar unklug. Die Kastanie ließ ihn diese Erkenntnis spüren, als sie mit dem Finger schnippte und die Äste der Bäume ihn zerbrachen wie… nun, wie ein Stück Reisig. Dabei achteten sie konsequent darauf, ihm keine größeren äußeren Verletzungen zuzufügen. Viel zu oft hatte die Kastanie den Fehler gemacht, ihren Wald mit Blut zu besudeln, was denkbar unangenehm für die Pflanzen war. Ein unverletzter, toter Körper hingegen? Der wirkte beim Pflanzenwachstum wahre Wunder, mehr noch, als sie es selbst zustande bringen mochte. „Die Natur selbst ist dem Göttlichen der Natur überlegen.“, hauchte die Kastanie und wandte sich ab. Der Blonde lag bereits unter der Erde, die sich aufgetan hatte wie die Arme einer Mutter, die ihr kleines Kind darin verschloss. Sie zögerte und schnippte erneut, wissend, dass es seinen beiden Begleitern auf der kilometerweit entfernten Lichtung ebenso ergehen würde. Dann stieg sie in ihre Grube hinab und dachte darüber nach, was sie gerade getan hatte. Sie hatte diesen Mann begehrt, so sehr, dass sie es kaum ausgehalten hatte, ihr Spiel mit ihm zu spielen, anstatt ihn sich einfach zu nehmen, und dann, als es so weit war, hatte sie ihn getötet. Nur, weil er sie nicht wollte? „Was soll das für eine Göttin sein?“, murmelte sie und spürte, wie süßes Wasser ihre Augenhöhlen verließ: „Was ist das für eine Göttin, die tötet, wen sie nicht haben kann?“ Sie weinte lange, lange Zeit, und während sich die Grube langsam füllte, veränderte sich auch die Kastanie. Epilog: Dichteanomalie Kathrin sah wie gebannt zu, wie die Kreatur aus dem See Jonas am Kopf in die Höhe hob und mit ihm redete in Worten, die sie nicht verstand, sei es wegen der Art, wie sie sprach, oder wegen ihrer Lautstärke, jedenfalls schien es ein langer Monolog zu sein, während dessen sie schlichtweg unfähig war, einen Muskel zu rühren. Auf dem Gesicht des Mannes breitete sich zunehmend Angst aus, zusammen mit einer Art des Verstehens, die Kathrin selbst nicht fremd war. Es war der Ausdruck, den jeder Mensch hatte, der merkt, dass er sich grandios verkalkuliert hat. Dann ließ die drei Meter fünfzig große Frau den Mann fallen und als wäre der Boden überhaupt nicht da, fiel Jonas einfach hindurch und war weg. Einfach weg. Dann wandte die Frau sich an Kathrin, machte einen Schritt vorwärts, dann zwei und stand nun so im Licht des Mondes, dass Kathrin sie zum ersten Mal wirklich sehen konnte. Wie gewaltige, züngelnde Dreadlocks hingen die Stränge aus Gras, Blättern und Moos von diesem gewaltigen Schädel bis auf den Boden. Das Gesicht selbst war halb verdeckt und das, was man sehen konnte, war grauenvoll. Eine knorrige Fratze von etwas, was vielleicht mal menschliche Züge gehabt haben mochte, überzogen mit den tiefen Rillen des Alters. Ihr Körper war kaum anders. Noch immer waren die Formen zu erkennen, die bei Männern Begierde und Wollust auszulösen konnten, aber überzogen mit Moos und rilliger Rinde, was die Wirkung alternder, faltiger Haut hatte. Aus den knackenden Gelenken tropfte Harz bei jeder Bewegung, als würde die Rinde durchgehend aufbrechen. Die Grashalme, die mit diesem Harz in Berührung kamen, verdorrten sofort und machten Platz für dünne, kurze Dornenranken, kaum länger als ein Kinderfinger. Die Göttin hob die linke Hand und deutete auf Kathrin: „Du er-inn-erst mi-ch an jem-anden.“ Sie kam näher und legte Daumen und Mittelfinger aneinander: „Je-man-den, den ich v-or la-a-anger Zei-t kann-te.“ Sie schnippte, und während einige Rindenbruchstücke von ihren Fingerkuppen absplitterten, hob sich das Gras an und warf Kathrin regelrecht in die ausgestreckte Hand der Göttin, die sie mit Leichtigkeit am Kragen packte und so nah an ihr eigenes Gesicht brachte, dass Kathrin den nach fauligem Obst und nassem Holz Atem riechen konnte. Sie würgte. „Ei-ne gut-e Fr-eun-din von mi-r.“ Widerwillig öffnete Kathrin die Augen. Die Hand an ihrer Kehle hinderte sie am Schreien, aber wider Erwarten war in diesen kalten, braunen Augen keine Mordlust zu sehen, sondern… Schmerz. „Ich ver-mis-se m-eine Freund-in sehr. Ich bin so ein-sam. Und alle, die mich se-hen… sterben.“ Ein dicker, beinahe faustgroßer Tropfen rann aus ihrem rechten Auge, sammelte sich an ihrem Mundwinkel und fiel auf den Rasen. Kathrin folgte ihm mit dem Blick, als wäre die Anziehungskraft dieses Wassertropfens größer als die Angst vor dem unfassbaren Wesen, dessen Hand ihre Kehle beinahe zärtlich umschlossen hielt. Und vielleicht war dem sogar so, denn als der Tropfen auf dem Boden aufkam und sich in viele kleine Tropfen aufteilte, die in die Erde sickerten, wuchs dort das schönste, saftigste Gras, gesprenkelt von Löwenzahn und Gänseblümchen. „Sie ha-tte auch dies-en Blick.“, raschelte die Göttin und hob ihre Ranken, die sich langsam um Kathrins Torso wanden: „Sie hat mein-e Nat-ur ge-lie-bt.“ Kathrin wusste es nicht und würde es vielleicht auch nie genau wissen, aber dass sie vor Angst erstarrt war, rettete ihr das Leben. In gewisser Weise. Sie regte sich nicht, als die Ranken ihre Haut aufdrückten und in sie eindrangen, sie schrie nicht einmal, denn eine angenehm warme Gefühllosigkeit breitete sich an den Einstichen aus. Sie reagierte auch nicht, als die Göttin sie mit in ihren nassen Tempel trug. Erst, als sich das Wasser über ihr schloss und keine Welle zurückließ, als ihr in der plötzlichen Kälte schlagartig bewusst wurde, was die Worte der Frau zu bedeuten hatten, löste sich ein markerschütternder, stummer Schrei in ihrer Kehle. Die daraus entstehenden Wasserblasen waren das Letzte, was die Oberfläche des Sees durcheinanderbrachte und zwei Autos, zwei Hütten und eine warme, nächtliche Stille zurückließ. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod